


Hiding in Plain Sight

by 69plswork69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Swearing, all members will appear, doten are friendship goals, implied smut at most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69plswork69/pseuds/69plswork69
Summary: "If you want to look at a sexy ass - hey Jaehyun - you should look at mine. Besides, he’s married since like 3 years so you should give up on that one, slut."Or,the one where koreas most capable lawyers can't seem to figure out that Jaehyun and Taeyong are married to eachother. and alot of swearing.





	1. Oh, worm?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, English is my second language so pls be gentle lol, constructive criticism is very welcomed!
> 
> (maybe don't expect updates too often, life gets in the way yk)
> 
> [twt acc](https://twitter.com/69isasexnr)

”Isn’t he dreamy?” Ten pondered as he and Doyoung watched Taeyong laugh lightly at a joke Johnny told, probably mostly out of courtesy if it was one of his infamous economy- or law jokes. It was like the man was incapable to actually making casual smalltalk without trying a new joke on his employees.

”Who, Tae?” Doyoung asked before continuing ”I thought you and the boss had a fling? You over that now, or what?”

Ten rolled his eyes as he dragged his gaze from the downright beautiful man to look at Doyoung, who was objectively not ugly (although Ten would rather die than admit that out loud. The man had enough confidence already) but he was no Taeyong.  
”Well Johnny and I have like hooked-up, but it’s not that serious. Also, that shit is a secret so keep your mouth shut you cocksucker. And what, can’t one admire a sexy piece of ass when he sees one?” He mulled, looking up with a smile as Jaehyun came and sat down next to them.

”If you want to look at a sexy ass - hey Jaehyun - you should look at mine. Besides, he’s married since like 3 years so you should give up on that one, slut.” Doyoung said, stealing a fry from Jaehyuns plate even though he still had some left on his own.

”Hey guys, what’s up” Jaehyun greeted, drowned by Ten spluttering that if anyone was a slut, it would be Doyoung himself.

Ignoring Ten, Doyoung turned to Jaehyun. ”Jae, what do you think about Taeyong?”

Jaehyun paused to think for a second, looking over at the man in question who now had captured Mark, dragging him in to the conversation with their boss. ”Cute, 10/10 would bang, amazing ass”

Ten laughed hard as he highfived him, while Doyoung just put his head in his hands and sighed, ”Jesus, you two really have no respect for married people do you? Well, I wouldn’t expect anything else from you Ten, to be fucking honest. But you-” he looked at Jaehyun between his fingers, ”You’re also married! What the fuck is up with that, man? Even if you’re going through something, you shouldn’t disrespect your partner like that!” He cried, effectively making Ten smack him on the head for no real reason other than trying to make him shut up.

Jaehyun laughed, holding up his hands ”Dude, my marriage is great! Don’t worry about it. You should worry about your own dating life instead. Besides, Taeyong and I are-” He was cut of by Tens hands coming up against his mouth, making him stop talking just as Taeyong and Mark made it to the table with their own lunch. They had finally managed to slip away from Johnny, who was now talking to some very nervous looking interns. Jaehyun silently hoped he wasn’t trying to make any more stupid law-jokes, seeing as they never hit home with literally anyone. Mark and Taeyong greeted the trio, sitting down so that Doyoung, Jaehyun and Taeyong was on one side of the table and Ten and Mark was on the other.

”What are you guys talking about?” Taeyong smiled, also stealing a fry from Jaehyuns plate, before digging in at his tikka masala that he had brought from home.

”Oh, we were just talking about y-” Jaehyun began before once again being cut of, but by Doyoung this time ”Uh about your fucked up sex life, Ten!” He managed. Mark blushed slightly, Jaehyun rolled his eyes, Taeyong just looked confused, and Ten choked on air. Great save, Doyoung thought to himself satisfied.

”Excuse me?? Your bitch ass can insult me all you want, but you know that my sex life is great! Do I have to remind you of that one time at The Spy? Or maybe The Navy is more fresh to your memory, old man.” Ten shot back, smirking at Doyoungs shocked face. He probably didn’t think Ten would bring up their few drunken hookups at work, but Ten liked to play dirty. In his head, that one gif of Kim Kardashian saying ’It’s what she deserves’ played as Doyoung tried to fire something back.

”I’m literary 26 days older than you!” He mulled, ignoring the very obvious blush on his face. The others just watched the two bicker as they ate, it was nothing new after all. Doyoung and Tens friendship was like a sitcom, but just more annoying and overly sexual sometimes. In the very least, they were good lunch entertainment Jaehyun thought as the pair now argued over who would win or lose if they got in an actual fight. Jaehyun let his eyes wander from them over to Taeyong who was sitting beside him. His gaze met Taeyongs as he smiled a sweet smile, making Jaehyuns stomach flutter slightly. They had a silent conversation through their eyes, knees knocking together under the slim table. ’Could you call this flirting?’ Jaehyun thought, giving a small kick to Taeyongs shin when older squeezed his thigh teasingly.

”Doyoung, you wouldn’t be able to land a punch on me even if Zac Efron personally tied me down to a bed and promised to make my asshole sing ’Can I have this dance’ if I didn’t move one inch, that’s how fucking bad you are at fighting” Ten deadpanned, making everybody in the cafeteria pause for a second to look at him before continuing lunch.

”Bro what?” Mark groaned at the older, regretting sitting down with his friends. He should’ve just ate with Donghyuck and Lucas at that new Italian place down the street. Leftovers be damned.

”First of all, I’ve fought enough of your ugly hookups who don’t understan boundaries to be able to take out your flat ass blindfolded, don’t even try it. Second, your obsession with Highschool Musical is getting to a new level of creepy, just accept that Troy Bolton would never fuck you even though he obviously was gay. And thats not because he’s a bottom with commitment issues and a humiliation kink, it’s because you would never be enough of a skinny legend to realize that ’Everyday’ is the superior song!” Doyoung said dramatically with absolutely no shame, which he honestly should have because he just used an embarrassingly amount of internetslang in an actual, real life conversation.

Ten gasped, ”You take that back! How dare you, I thought we were friends!”

”Where am I? Who am I?” Mark said helplessly as he patted Tens head, who pretended to cry into Marks shoulder for support.

”Did you just use ’skinny legend’ as an actual term, in real life and not on twitter?” Taeyong asked questionably as he tried to eat his food that by now had gone cold.

”Also, don’t talk about fighting people, you are a lawyer.” Jaehyun added helpfully. Well, they were all lawyers, except for Ten who was Johnnys personal assistant. He was also heir to the company that owned their workplace, but he enjoyed working as far away from his father that he was allowed, which landed him in an assistant job at ’Seo’s Law firm’.

Doyoung sighed ”I have no shame, you all should know that by now. And furthermore, I claim self-defense against those hooligans. I have the best lawyer in this country - myself, of course - to defend me so you don’t have to be worried Jaehyunie.” He said with an extra sprinkle of sweetness to his voice as he once again stole a fry from his plate.

”Stop flirting with a married man, and stop stealing his food.” Taeyong said, with no real heat in his voice, leaning his head on Jaehyuns shoulder.

”Your’e one to talk” Ten said, eyebrows raised at the display of affection between the two men.

”This is obviously different since Jaehyun and I are married to-” Taeyong was cut of by a loud ’EXCUSE ME?!” coming from Johnny who was talking, or more like arguing, with someone on the phone that the cute receptionist Sicheng had brought to him. The boss looked furious, Sicheng looked both nervous at the sudden outburst and indifferent to the whole thing in general. How he managed to always seem uncaring of anything and everything was still a mystery.

”Welp, that’s my cue.” Ten said as he got up from his seat. ”This isn’t over old man, if I come back alive I will prove once and for all that I am the bigger fan of ’hsm’.”

”That will never happen, eleven.” Doyoung answered as he gave him a gentle slap on his arm.

”Good luck bro, boss-man seems to get more pissed every second. Save that poor receptionist before it’s too late.” Mark said, giving him a small pat on his back.

”Oh don’t worry, Johnny is easier to tame than a poodle.” Ten winked, turned, and quietly approached the man with swift steps. The others watched as Sicheng gave a quick nod to Ten and disappeared back to the reception, while Ten lightly grabbed Johnnys wrist and led him back towards his office on a floor above. Johnny visibly relaxed under his touch and let himself be dragged along as he continued to argue with the person on the phone. When they were gone the cafeteria simultaneously let go of the breath they were holding, going back to whatever conversation they were having before.

”Wonder what that was about” Taeyong thought out loud as he started packing away his food. The others did the same, Doyoung taking the plate Ten had left behind. Lunch would be over soon anyways.

”Whatever it is, we will probably know about it soon enough. Boss-man never gets that fired up if it isn’t about a bad case. And Ten doesn’t know how to shut up so he will blab sooner than later.” Mark said, putting his lunch box in the dishwasher.

”Mmm, true” Doyoung agreed. ”I’m just gonna take a quick smoke, I’ll see you later. We need to work on a plan of action on that Smith-case.” He put the two plates in the dishwasher as well, gave a quick wave and walked of.

”I just need to hit the toilets real quick, and also see if Don- uh i mean to see if that any clients have tried to contact me during lunch. I’ll catch up with you two later!” Mark said as he ran of the other way, leaving Jaehyun and Taeyong alone in the kitchen. Jaehyun chuckled at the small man running through the corridor, ”He is so obvious.”

”Oh come on, let the boy live. If he doesn’t want us to know about his crush on Donghyuck, then let’s just pretend that he isn’t outing himself every hour or so.” Taeyong smiled, ”You know, he reminds me a bit of you back in the day, babe.”

”Hey now, what did we say about nicknames at work?” Jaehyun scolded, though unable to hide the smile rising on his face.

”Don’t worry, nobody’s around.” Taeyong reassured as he took Jaehyuns hand in his, thumb caressing his knuckles. ”Hey by the way, have you noticed that-”

”-That the others don’t realize that we’re married to each other?” Jaehyun finished the other’s sentence knowingly. ”Yeah, I noticed. It seems like we always get interrupted when we try to reveal it…”

Taeyong smiled cutely and nodded, brought up their intertwined hands and gave a small kiss to Jaehyun’s knuckles, ”Oh well, I don’t mind. It’s kinda exciting to have a secret, don’t you think? It gives a bit of spice to it all.”

Jaehyun chuckled at the older, adoring the way his cheeks flushed slightly as he quickly moved back when two interns loudly entered the kitchen area. They immediately stopped their loud antics when they saw the two older, one of them bowing politely and pushing the other boy down with him as if apologizing for the ruckus. Jaehyun recognized them as Park Jisung and Zong Chenle, the interns had made friends with Donghyuck from day one and the office had never been louder.

”Oh no, please don’t bow to us, Chenle-ah, Jisung-ah!” Taeyong laughed as he encouraged the younger’s to raise their heads. ”It just makes me feel old.” He joked lightheartedly. They raised their heads and smiled, Chenle more brightly than Jisung as usual. He seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy, while the youngest had a more laid-back attitude. An odd mix, Jaehyun thought, although Mark and Donghyuck was kind of the same with one hyper and the other chilled.

”Hey Taeyong-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung!” Chenle said enthusiastically, as he and Jisung put their plates in the dishwasher along with their cutlery. ”Did you hear how upset mr. Seo sounded earlier on the phone? That scared me! He’s always cool as a cucumber, I’ve never seen him in any other mood than chill before!” Chenle chatted away at a high speed, calming down a bit when Jisung put his hand on the others shoulder.

”I wouldn’t use the word ’cool’ to describe our boss,” Jaehyun began, repressing a laugh when Taeyong slightly punched his arm in warning, ”but yeah, he is a very calm person. I’ts probably about a case that’s not going the way he planned. Don’t worry about it guys, Johnny is a pro at solving shit, and Ten is a pro at dealing with Johnny so all is good.” Jaehyun reassured the others with a wink.

Jisung snickered at him and Chenle gave a beaming smile, ”That’s great, thanks hyung! Hey… wait, what do you mean by-” he began, though being interrupted by both his and Jisung’s phones chiming.

”Ah, and that concludes our lunch break I guess.” Jisung sighed, turning of the alarm and sending a quick but warm smile to the two older.

”Sorry hyungs, we can’t be late again or Kun-ge is gonna kill us! Good luck on your cases, hopefully we’ll meet later!” Chenle said, walking backwards with Jisung through the corridor that Mark had hurried down minuets earlier. Jaehyun and Taeyong both waved them goodbye, Taeyong silently cooing over their cuteness as they began walking towards the elevators.

”They are so adorable and, like, full of life! I feel so old now, I miss the days when I had that much excitement for life.” He joked, pressing the elevator button. ”Honestly, living is such a hassle. Why couldn’t I’ve been born as a worm or something.”

Jaehyun laughed lightly, quickly killing the urge to reply ’Oh, worm?’ because Taeyong despised internet language since he didn't understand it. Made him feel older, he claimed. Damnit Doyoung and Ten, stop sending those stupid memes that only Jaehyun laughs at, husbands are supposed to enjoy memes together! Not that neither Doyoung or Ten knew that Jaehyun and Taeyong spent their evenings looking at memes together until they fell asleep in their bed, in their bedroom, in their apartment, you know… as married couples do.

”First of all, should I be worried that my husband rather be a worm than being my life-partner? What am I doning so wrong that you hate life that much?” Jaehyun replied playfully, as they stepped in the elevator that had arrived with a ding. ”Also, should we tell the others? You know, about being husbands.”

”You know what, let’s not! I wanna see who figures it out first.” Taeyong said mischievously.

”Oh? Are you perhaps proposing a bet, Lee Taeyong? What are the stakes?” Jaehyun responded with a playful smile.

”No purposefully outing us, still following our office rules that we’ve had since before, and… mmmm…” Taeyong though carefully, watching as the elevator was closing in on their destination. ”Whoever wins get’s whatever they want!” He finishes, reaching out his hand for Jaehyun to take.

”As if you don’t get that already, you’re too spoiled.” Jaehyun sighs in affection, taking his hand in a handshake. Taeyong gives him a blinding smile and shake their hands.

”Let’s decide who we place our bets on tonight, when you give me a massage.” Taeyong jokes as the elevator arrives to his floor, stepping out and leaving for his desk with a small smirk on his lips, as Jaehyun breathe out a laugh and shakes his head at the older’s antics. ’I should stop spoiling him so much’ he thinks as he continues up to his own office and takes a seat at his desk, well aware that he could never say no to his husband. He was, as Taeil described it, well and truly whipped.


	2. caramel mackaka, or whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten sending Taeyong into gay panic aint new, but the reason might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and the nice comments!! y'all are 2 dang cute ;((

Ten sat at his desk, slowly typing out an email as he carefully observed his boss who was staring out of the large window in his office while talking on the phone, eyes sharp in irritation as they mindlessly fixated on some pigeons hopping around on the roof of the building opposite. While he had managed to salvage the situation back in the cafeteria, Ten could sense that whatever the phone-call was about it would be a bitch to solve. Johnny Seo was know for his laid-back attitude and calmness, after all, even though his professionalism and work ethic were never questioned. One hell of a poker face, according to Kun, but as far as Ten knew he also had an enormous patience in every aspect of his life. So his little outbreak and now this mild anger was an abnormality, which was worrisome.

”Yes, I heard that. But there is no way that is even possible, considering the circumstances. No, no, mr. Do, listen to me. There is no way.” Johnny said to the other person on the phone, ”Put mr. Kim on again.” He said sharply, clearly not satisfied with the response he was getting.

Tens eyes widened slightly, hearing who he was addressing. So this wasn’t just gonna be a bitch to solve, it was gonna be a fucking messy bitch on a Tuesday morning at work with a broken heel and a busted knee type of mess. That’s just great. He let out a inaudible sigh, carful not to disturb or agitate Johnny more, and opened up a new mail-draft.

** To: Doyongie <kim.dongyoung@seolaw.com> **

** Subject: code blue **

bitch a code blue is happening rn, has wit exo 2 do, prolly won’t be going home 4 a month ;D love that for me _____________________________________________________________________________

Sincerely,

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

_Office assistant,Personal assistant_

**Seo’s Law firm**

_Seoul, South Korea_

_(Gagnam Office)_

**To: Tennie <ten.ch.lee@seolaw.com>**

**Subject: RE: code blue**

oh werk, frickin love when Jongins sexy ass dropkicks a hot load of bullshit during lunch

also, I forgot what code blue means lol

______________________________________________________________________________

Best regards,

Kim Dongyoung

_Lawyer_

**Seo’s Law firm**

_Seoul, South Korea_

_(Gagnam office)_

**To: Doyongie <kim.dongyoung@seolaw.com>**

**Subject: RE: code blue**

dude, I wish this was Jongin but Johnny was talking to Do Kyungsoo nd a ”mr. Kim”, which by default is Kim Joonmyun nd u know what that means ugh code blue means buy us both a pack of john silver nd cancel any plans tonight cuz we not going home, nd we’re gonna need that nicotine to survive

______________________________________________________________________________

Sincerely,

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

_Office assistant,Personal assistant_

**Seo’s Law firm**

_Seoul, South Korea_

_(Gagnam Office)_

**To: Tennie <ten.ch.lee@seolaw.com>**

**Subject: RE: code blue**

worm? shit I so don’t need more rn, but those 2 never bring good news

thot u stopped smoking tho, I ain’t contributing to u starting again!!! u can have some of mine later, but john silver is 2 much 4 u babes, I’ll buy u dinner later dw

______________________________________________________________________________

Best regards,

Kim Dongyoung

_Lawyer_

**Seo’s Law firm**

_Seoul, South Korea_

_(Gagnam office)_

Ten smiled slightly while clicking away from his conversation with Doyoung, planning on going back to writing that other email when Johnny let out a sigh on the other side of the room. Raising his head, Ten observed as Johnny turned from the window and sat down at his large desk.

”Yes. Yes. Mm,” He said into the phone, fiddling with a pen. ”Yeah, no, I understand. No, thank you, it’s not your fault. Yeah, I’ll look into it. Thank’s again.” Johnny finished the phone-call, put the phone down on his desk and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. When he finally looked up, his eyes were tired and a frown had settled between his eyebrows. It didn’t suit him, Johnny looked best when smiling after all. Ten pulled down his rolled up sleeves on his sweater and stood up, carefully walked over to his boss’s desk, slim fingers taking the phone from the table.

”I’ll go and give this back to the reception, and maybe get you a coffee and one of those disgusting apple-pies that you like so much?” Ten said with a small smile, wiggling the phone in his now sweater pawed covered hand. Johnny always seemed to relax when Ten looked soft, so he tried to make himself as non-threatening as possible.

”Oh no, Ten, you don’t have to,” Johnny said while looking up with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Damnit, Ten thought, still keeping his smile although his eye twitched slightly.

”Don’t worry about it, Sir, it is my job after all.”

”Please, don’t call me sir. And It’s too soon after lunch to have coffee or a snack.”

Ten eyes crinkled as he smiled, ”Alright, ma’am.” Johnny snorted slightly and rolled his eyes, Ten counted that as a win. ”So, trouble? Want me to head over to EXOs office and give Joonmyun a couple of hits?”

Johnny laughed, ”You are ridiculous, and that’s Joonmyun-sunbae to you.” Ten snorted out a small ”sure” before letting Johnny continue.

”Well, it turns out that the Park ’hit and run’ case is more complicated than we thought, apparently the car belongs to a son of one of Do Kyungsoo’s clients. Obviously, he doesn’t want this to come out so he’s trying to get the case shut down. But that’s not gonna happen since it’s my client’s son that was hit.” Johnny explained, the frown returning on his handsome face. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, while resting his hands behind his neck, ”Damn these rich kids, why do they have cars when they can’t even drive?” He opened one eye,”No offense, of course.”

”Non taken, although you will be hearing from my lawyers for insulting me to my face like this.” Ten smirked playfully.

”Helping you sue myself in your defense? Sounds pretty masochistic if you ask me,” Johnny laughed.

”Ooh, kinky!” Ten replied, happy that Johnny finally seemed to relax a bit. ”So, what’re you gonna do, boss?”

Johnny sat up in his chair as he woke up his computer, ”Mm, I’m not sure yet. I’ll have to look into it, maybe have Dongyoung weigh in his opinion on the matter as well.”

”Oh, I’m sure he would love that.” Ten said sarcastically, but smiled innocently when Johnny looked up at him.

”Yeah, you’re right, he has a lot on his plate right now… I’ll ask Jaehyun instead.”

Ten smiled, "Okay, sounds good" he said. Then he turned around, beginning to make his way to finally return the phone to the reception.

”His wife is gonna be pissed that I steal her husband for work more than I already do. But oh well.” Johnny chuckled to himself.

”Wife?” Ten asked bewildered and turned around again to give a confused look to Johnny, ”Don’t you mean husband?”

Johnny gave him an equally confused look back, ”Wait, what? He’s not straight?”

”No? Or, I don’t know actually? I don’t think so? He talks about men a lot you know, and he never complains when Doyongie and I act our gay selves.”

”He should.” Johnny muttered quietly before continuing, ”But no, I didn’t know.”

”When was the last time you actually talked to Jaehyun? How could you not know this, you’re his boss?” Ten asked with a small laugh, Johnny really was something else.

”I don’t know, I guess I just assumed. He never specified on any gender, he always says ’my love’ or ’my darling’. Besides, you don’t know either!”

”Well, in our defense he keeps his private life pretty low-key,-”

”Which you all should since we’re at work.” Johnny cut him of, earning an eye-roll from Ten before he continued.

”-But it’s still pretty bad that you don’t know. You’ve known him for, what, four years?”

”Yeah, well I realize that. Maybe I am too laid-back after all?” He pouted.

Ten chuckled, ”Nah, don’t worry, it’s one of your charming points.” He winked before finally turning around again and leaving a smiling Johnny in his office, cheeks painted faintly in pink.

* * *

"Yo, Sicheng!" Ten smiles as he reached the reception, nodding in greeting to the other two receptionists, while handing back the phone that Johnny had received earlier. ”Sorry about that, here you go!”

”Ah, thank you hyung. Everything okay now?” He asks, taking the phone with an uninterested look. Or was it? Honestly, Ten couldn’t read the guy.

”Well, hopefully it’ll be solved pretty soon. Anyways, I’m gonna get some coffee, do you want anything?”

”Lunch was a half-hour ago, how can you drink coffee now?” Sicheng questions while scrunching his nose, ”But no thanks, Taeyong-hyung also asked me like two minuets ago. You all really need to work on this caffeine addiction.”

”It’s not that weird of a time to drink coffee, Sicheng, you are just a hater.” Ten laughed at the eye-roll he got in response, ”I’ll try to catch up to Taeyong then, see you later!” He waved goodbye to the other receptionists as well and hurried out of the building.

Jogging down the street, he quickly reached the closest coffeeshop that was crowded as usual by men and women in suits. He saw Taeyong in the line, easy to spot since he was probably the only person on this planet, or at least in this coffeeshop, who could rock white hair like that, and match his shoes to it as well. Huh, Salvatore Ferragamo loafers? Who knew Taeyong liked fancy shit. Or, well, probably everyone, but he never claimed it. If anyone pointed out when he wore something expensive, he dismissed them by saying he got it as a gift. A bit spoiled, Ten thought, not that he could say anything since he embarrassingly hade the exact same pair of loafers collecting dust at home.

”Hyung, hey!” Ten greeted as he had squeezed his way through the mass of people.

”Ten-ah!” Taeyong smiled ”You here for a coffee fix as well?”

”I’m always in need of coffee, but I’m more here for Johnny right now.”

Taeyong frowned, ”Doesn’t he despise coffee so soon after a meal? He always complains about feeling drowsy instead of energized.”

”Yeah, that’s why i’m getting him tea instead. But I don’t know if he had the time to eat since he arrived later than all of us and then the phone-call happened. So I’m gonna get him an apple pie too, just in case.” Taeyong nodded in understanding as they moved forward with the line. ”But enough about him, what are you getting?”

Taeyong smiled as he scanned the menu, ”Hmm, I was thinking something sweet for me and then an americano for Jaehyun.”

Ten’s eyes lit up, ”Oh by the way, speaking of Jaehyun, you two are good friends right?”

Taeyongs eyes widened a bit as he looked a little conflicted. ”Uhh, yeah… sure, we’re, um, friends?” He answered, though sounding more like a question. Ten blinked in confusion.

”Or maybe not? Sorry, you just seem so comfortable with each other so I just assumed?”

Taeyong waved his hands in panic as he quickly tried to backtrack, ”NO, no, we are super good friends! I’ve known him since highschool, so we are close! I don’t know why I hesitated, I think I just got lost in my thoughts for a second.” He explained with a nervous laugh. Ten looked at him in suspicion, but ultimately chose to move on.

”Okay… well I was just wondering- oh it’s our turn!” Ten cut himself of when the person infront of them left the checkout, the barista now greeting them with a smile. ”Hi, can I get one green tea with honey, an apple pie, one matcha latte, one americano and- what do you want, hyung?”

”Huh? Oh um, an iced caramel macchiato, please!”

”-And one of those cold things for this heathen. All to go, thank’s.” Ten finished, taking out his wallet as the cashier pressed in their order.

”That’ll be 20,336 won please.” Ten nodded as he put the card in the card reader, earning a noise of complaint from Taeyong.

”I should be paying, I’m your hyung!” He said, lips pouting cutely when Ten giggled at him.

”Don’t worry, this is Johnnys card.”

”That’s even worse, Ten-ah! It’s like I’m stealing from my boss!” He whined, although quieter to not raise any suspicion. It might’ve been a joke, but people could be nosy.

Ten laughed, ”He need’s to spend his money on something, all he does is work so I thought I’d spend it for him. Besides, he can afford a few coffees for his hard working employees!”

Taeyong sighed in defeat. ”You sure are something else.”

Ten smiled brightly at that, once again turning to the register to pick up the now finished order. ”Here you go hyung, one americano and one cold ass caramel mackaka, or whatever.”

”Macchiato, but sure.” Taeyong took the cups and started making his way out of the coffeeshop, Ten close behind him. Once outside, they began walking back to the office. ”By the way, why did you ask about Jaehyun earlier?” He said, taking a sip of his drink.

”Oh right! Is he gay?”

Taeyong choked on his coffee at Ten’s question. ”Sorry?” He managed between coughs.

”Oh my god, hyung, are you okay?” Ten asked concerned, smacking his free hand on Taeyongs back. When he stopped coughing and calmed down he chuckled slightly.

He held up his drink ”Yeah, just uh… too cold,” Ten just nodded. ”So, um, why do you ask?”

”Well, I’ve always gotten strong ’gay-vibes’ from him, but then Johnny said something about him having a wife and then I said that he probably is married to a man. Then we realized that neither of us knew, which is embarrassing cause we’ve known him for quite some time now. But since you two are so good friends, I assumed you’d know!”

Taeyong smiled nervously, ”Oh.” He took another sip of his coffee.

”So?”

”So, what?”

Ten rolled his eyes, ”So, do you know?”

”Ah, yeah right, sure, I know. Um, his sexuality isn’t really my thing to share. But you’re right, he is married to… a man.”

”I knew it! Well, it wasn’t that hard to figure out, he called your ass amazing earlier.” Ten exclaimed, making Taeyong choke slightly again. Ten noticed that he still looked a bit nervous but now with flushed cheeks, so he added, ”Also, don’t worry, I won’t out him or anything. I’m guessing he is keeping it low-key for a reason.” They made their way into their building, once again waving at the receptionists in greeting as they walked over to the elevators, pushing the ’here’ button.

”Oh, I don’t think he minds to be honest. I’m just- I mean his husband, he likes to keep work and private life as separate as possible.” Ten just hummed in response, watching the elevator arrive to the entrance floor. When the doors closed behind them, Ten began talking again.

”Have you met him?”

”Who?”

”His husband, obviously. Hyung, are you feeling alright? You seem really out of it.” Ten asked with concerned eyes. Taeyong felt a little guilty that he worried the younger but in his own defense, he was internally panicking. Talking about Jaehyun’s husband, literally himself, when seen as not-his-husband was kind of impossible. He was about to lose his own bet before it even started.

”Yeah, sorry I’m good, and yeah I’ve met him.” ’ _I AM HIM, OF COURSE I’VE FUCKING MET HIM’_ his mind screamed.

Ten was getting a bit worried for his hyung, ever since he mentioned Jaehyun the older couldn’t seem to relax or concentrate. And now, talking about Jaehyun’s husband, he looked almost constipated. Maybe the two had a bad relationship to each other? But this was Taeyong, literally a walking embodiment of an angel, who had nothing mean to say about anyone. And Jaehyun would never marry a bad person, he was too nice. Besides, Jaehyun was a very observant person, so he must’ve also noticed this weird apprehension that the older had to his husband. If Ten didn’t know better, Taeyong almost seemed… jealous?

Ten’s eyes widened in realization, shooting a quick glance at the other and observed him quietly. He sipped his drink, nervous eyes shifting to watch as the elevator finally arrived to the seventh floor, where Jaehyun had his office. Johnny had his on floor eleven, so Taeyong stepped out alone while Ten stayed.

”I’ll see you later Ten-ah! Need to get Jaehyun his coffee before he falls asleep.” Ten smiled and nodded in respons, waving goodbye as the doors closed.

Taeyong breathed out when Ten was out of sight, it felt like he had held his breath this entire time. He mentally patted himself on the back for fending of any suspicion as he made his way to Jaehyun’s office with quick steps, knocking once before letting himself in and closing the door behind him. Jaehyun sat at his desk, round glasses resting on his nose as he looked up whit a loving smile. Taeyong could feel his muscles relax instantly, seeing his husband looking so sweet.

”Hi baby.” Jaehyun breathed out, ”You got me coffee? Wow, I would ask you to marry me right now if I hadn’t already.”

Taeyong snorted, handling him his americano. ”Do you propose to everyone who brings you coffee? Does this mean I have to fight Sana from economy, I know you got one from her the other day.”

”Nah, she only brought me one to make Eunha jealous, you know how they are. Besides, I happen to only propose to spoiled brats who refuses to take my last name, and are ungodly enough to drink iced coffees in november.” He teased.

”I’m older than you, _brat_ , and it’s not my fault that Lee Taeyong sounds better than Jung Taeyong. I have an aesthetic to hold up, you know.”

”Whatever helps you sleep at night, honey.” Jaehyun said, sipping his coffee. ”No but seriously, thank you so much. I was about to fall asleep.”

Taeyong laughed ”I know.” Jaehyun just smiled, enjoying how his americano warmed him up. He looked over to his husband, who had sat down on the small sofa by the door. He looked positively stunning, as always of course, basking like a cat in the sunlight coming from the windows.

”I almost outed us to Ten like one minute ago.” Taeyong said suddenly.

Jaehyun raised one eyebrow at the other, ”Oh? Why’s that?”

”He suddenly asked if you were gay and if you had a husband or wife. Apparently Johnny though you were straight.” Jaehyun laughed at that. It wasn’t like he hid the fact that he had a husband (and the most gorgeous one at that) but he also didn’t really talk about it. Taeyong liked their privacy. Jaehyun could’ve sworn he had told Johnny about his husband before, at least in the past when Taeyong had worked elsewhere, but knowing their boss he probably just forgot about it. He was quite… laid-back.

”Mm, so what did you tell him?”

”I said that you were married to a man and hoped that that would be the end of it, but then he asked if I had met him! God, I was freaking out. Luckily I think I evaded the situation pretty good. I thank the gods that Ten is a bit oblivious, he and Johnny makes a good pair.”

”Hey, come on now. That’s supposed to be a secret.” Jaehyun chuckled.

”That has to be the worst kept secret this office has ever had.”

”Except Mark’s crush on Donghyck. The only one’s who doesn’t know is Donghyuck and Mark himself.” Taeyong smiled at that, having a soft spot for the two.

Pausing their conversation, they both took sips of their coffees. After enjoying the silence for a bit, Taeyong broke it with a smirk.

”So, what is this about you telling Ten that my ass is amazing, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Exo and others will make small appearances to spice it up a bit ;p


	3. dumb bitches and elevators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is impatient, Kun tires to hard, Donghyuck is lovely, and Taeyong messes up ... again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and also about the length of this chapter! I've had a rough time with work so it's been hard to concentrate on the story! Hopefully now when the holidays arrive i'll have more time to write!
> 
> Thank you so so so much for all your comments and kudos, I'm forever grateful! <3

Johnny looked up from his computer when he heard the door to his office open, seeing Ten walking in with a paper-bag from the coffeeshop down the street. He sighed as Ten put down the bag on his desk, carefully lifting out two paper-cups and one small container.

”I thought I said that I didn’t want any coffee, Ten. You know that it makes m-” He was cut off by Ten throwing his credit card on the desk. ”Wait, is this mine? When did you take this?”

”Don’t worry, it’s tea.”

”Okay, but when the hell did you take my card? I didn’t even notice! Also, stop stealing from me, I’m your boss!”

”No ’Thank you Ten.’? No ’I’m so thankful for your hard work’? I even brought you an apple pie, I could’ve died, Johnny! Died! You are so ungrateful!” Ten exclaimed, dramatically throwing himself on one of the the black leather sofas that was stood in the middle of the room, facing each other with a low table between them.

Johnny rolled his eyes at the younger’s antics, why did he ever hire the brattiest of brats as his p.a? Not that he had much of a choice in the beginning, as he had been given a direct order from Ten’s father to just _”give him a job in whatever, but keep your eyes on him”_. Honestly he was just scared to let the younger out of his sight after that, so he just gave Ten the position of p.a on a whim. He didn’t even have one before, but Ten did manage to make him feel less alone and he was quite skilled at his job. Being a drama queen wasn’t part of the job, but he was very good at that too.

”Thank you Ten, for sacrificing yourself to get me a pastry, that I didn’t ask for. Now, when did you manage to steal my card, _again_?”

”Two days ago or something. But don’t get your panties in a twist, I’ve just bought coffee with it. And maybe a new pair of shoes, but I promise I’ll pay you back!”

Johnny groaned, ”You have more money than me, why do you feel the need to spend mine?”

”Because you let me.” Ten smirked as he got up from the sofa to walk over to his own desk. He started his own computer and was immediately greeted by five new emails. Huh, that’s weird. He’s eyes flicked over to read who the sender was, freezing up in realization.

”No I don- man, I can’t even be bothered to fight with you right now. This whole case is stressing me out.” Johnny said defeated, eyes turning back to his computer. ”By the way, you did send that email to Kun, right? He needed the documents pronto.”

Ten started sweating nervously as he saw the draft of _the_ email, sitting on his screen, waiting to be sent away. ”Uh…” he began, slightly flinching when Johnny’s head shot up, eyes sharp.

”Ten…” He began, voice accusatory. That part about being skilled at his job? Yeah, Scratch that.

”In my defense, I have a disease.” He said, quickly checking the email before sending it. ”It’s called ’Dumb Bitch Disease’ and it affects the memory. Could be fatal, so please don’t be too hard on me?” Ten tried, making himself look small. Johnny just shook his head.

”He hasn’t called yet, so I guess it’s not too bad. He is good enough to remember it all, but he did want the back up to make copies with…” Johnny checked his watch, ”The meeting has already started so he won’t be able to do it now. Print out like twelve copies of the documents and bring them to him, as an apology for your mistake.”

”Yes, sir!” Jumping to action, Ten hurried out of the office to pick up the copies.

”Don’t call me sir!” Johnny tried to retaliate, although too late for Ten to hear as he whisked away through the corridors like a tornado. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time today, Johnny turned back to his computer while taking a sip of the tea that Ten had brought him. The drink spread a comforting warmth through him, and reminded him that he was a bit hungry after all. _’He knows me too well’_ Johnny thought as he reached for the small box containing the apple pie.

Meanwhile, Ten had made it to the printers in record speed, impatiently waiting for all the documents to be printed.

”Come on, come on, come on….” He muttered to himself, holding back from kicking the machine as other employees were around. He should probably be grateful that he didn’t have to fight someone to print his copies first since floor eleven was the only floor that had more than two printers. But being grateful for printers of all things would be fucking lame, so he settled on being unreasonably impatient.

When the machine had spat out the last copy, he groaned, ”Finally!” as he snatched the papers and sprinted towards the elevators. He could hear Johnny’s voice in the back of his head telling him not to run, but had that ever stopped him before? (No, of course not.)

”Seriously?” Ten said breathlessly as he managed to miss the elevator with a millisecond. He pressed the button several times, but knowing this damn building, it would take some time for it too arrive. ’Some time’ meaning maybe about one or two minutes, give or take.

Now, this would have actually been a more than fine amount of time for any person given that the building had more than twenty floors and over 500 people working there. But Ten wasn’t just any person, and Ten hated waiting. It was one his only imperfections, according to his near and dear. (except Doyoung, but he didn’t count). His mother had described it as eagerness and excitement, his father as recklessness and being an annoyance. He couldn’t remember how many times he had been scolded for jumping head first into trouble, too impatient to listen to any warnings. Maybe being raised in riches, without having to wait for anything ever, had screwed with his brain like Doyoung claimed.

Not that any of that mattered now when he managed to wait for approximately twelve (12) seconds before loosing his patience and instead turning to the staircase, making his way down with quick steps too floor six. Opening the door with haste he began hurrying through the corridors (Seriously, why was this place so damn big? Fucking corridors everywhere!) when a presence suddenly appeared beside him.

”Why are we running, hyung?” The person next to him asked, keeping up with Ten’s speed.

”Donghyuck-ah! My baby!” Ten exclaimed happily, and a little out of breath from all the running. Ah, he should pick up cardio again. ”I’m here to deliver some urgent documents to Kun!”

”Kun-hyung? Why are you down here then?” Donghyuck asked, still running beside him, ”He’s in a meeting, I think he took the conference room on the nineteenth.”

”No, you’re kidding? He usually just takes the one down here! What the heeeeeell!” Ten groaned as the two rounded a pillar, making their way back towards the staircase again.

”I know, I heard the kids being excited about finally attending a serious meeting, and you know how Kun-hyung want’s to seem cool sometimes, so I bet he booked the alpha-room.” Donghyuck explained.

Ten snorted, ”True, thanks. Hold up, why are you running? Where are you going?”

”Ah, nowhere, I saw you run so I thought I’d keep you company!” Donghyuck admitted a little flustered.

Ten grinned at the younger, ”This is why you’re my favorite!”

Donghyuck gave a blinding smile back, then noticed that they’d returned to the cubicle area. ”This is my stop! Good luck hyung, also buy me dinner some day!” He exclaimed, making a sharp turn to his desk. Ten laughed, gave a quick wave to him and the other’s sitting there as well, who bewildered waved back at the small man running through the office space, while making his way towards the staircase. He barley made it up one stair before giving up on running up thirteen floors, because he wasn’t _that_ insane, so he opened the door to instead take the elevators from floor seven.

He managed to catch his breath as the elevator arrived, so he stepped in and pressed the button, very much aware that he had just ran past some of the passengers on the floor below. He awkwardly turned to face the closing doors to avoid any eye contact, and caught a quick glance of an office door opening revealing… Taeyong? Was he still here? Oh, and there was Jaehyun.

Ten mused to himself, _’He must’ve gotten his coffee, otherwise he wouldn’t look so happy.’_ He smiled at the scene, Taeyong giving a small hit to the other’s shoulder in embarrassment, _’Ah, cute, a little goodbye kiss. Wait-’_

”Kiss?!” Ten said out loud just ass the doors closed, leaving him with judging looks and a combusting brain as his thoughts went a thousand miles per hour -

_Are they cheating?_


	4. yeet me to prom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Taeyong reminisce over high school proms and how Doyoung and Ten shouldn't be allowed rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick sweet one for ya, just to get u in the christmas spirit! I feel like I haven't focused enough on jaeyong, and this is supposed to be a jaeyong story lol :P I just seem to love Ten too much OOPPSSS...  
> So now I decided to focus on them in this chapter, although short but veeery sweet. like only fluff basically. You get to know a bit of their backstory, as well as two new characters (only mentioned) who will appear later and maybe stirr up some mess ? who knows ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for almost 200 kudos, you guys are amazing! And of course, thank you all for the lovely comments, they always make my days! I could cry, and I will pobably because I am emotional LOL.
> 
> Hopefully next chapter will be a bit longer, I finally have vacation now! Just know that I will still be busy tho, but I'm working hard because I love this story, and I hope you do too! 
> 
> I'll wish all of you a merry christmas and happy holidays now, and I hope that you'll stay healty too!  
> Love ya, see u soon ;*

”Baby? What’s wrong?”

”I thought I heard Ten’s voice?” Taeyong said, looking around in concern. They had just shared a small peck outside of Jaehyun’s office, which they usually never did. But there weren’t any people around, most of the employees of floor seven held up in a meeting that would drag on to late hours. Jaehyun had managed to pass his place over to Mark instead, although taking some of his paperwork in return. He didn’t mind as long as he could go home in time and spend the night with Taeyong, instead of a bunch of boring men in suits.

Jaehyun just chuckled at the other, ”Are you getting paranoid? Ten went to Johnny’s office, you said so yourself. He has no reason to be down here, anyways.” Taeyong nodded, but still seemed a bit still, so Jaehyun added, ”Actually, there is like, no one here. I checked you know, I wouldn’t have kissed you otherwise.”

”Yeah, I know. They're in the meeting. I just… I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

”Hey, no, it’s not.” Jaehyun said, carefully caressing the older’s arm in a calming motion. His husband always had the habit of worrying over absolutely nothing, but not being willing to admit when he was feeling anxious. He had gotten a lot better though, which Jaehyun was very proud of him for. ”Honey, I don’t want you to feel bad about this. It’s not like we’re actually doing something wrong, right?”

Taeyong relaxed under the touch, ”That’s true. I’m just worried I’m gonna loose my own bet, honestly.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jaehyun could tell that that wasn’t the end of it, but chose to let it go anyways, for now. Whatever Taeyong want’s, Taeyong gets. At least here.

”So do you wanna place your bets now then, instead of tonight? To get it officially started?” Taeyong nodded in response. Jaehyun smiled smugly as he decided before Taeyong even had a chance to think, ”Alright, then I place mine on Ten or Johnny.”

”What, that’s unfair!” Taeyong pouted, ”Ten totally has us figured out, if not now then very soon! I told you how I almost outed us, and now you use it against me? That’s low, Jung.”

”I thought you said you ’fended off any suspicion’? Do you not trust your own acting skills, love?” Jaehyun teased. Taeyong huffed in response.

”Fine! Then I’ll chose Kun! If anyone already knows then it would be Kun, so i’ll say either him or… Mark.”

Jaehyun hummed, ”I get Kun, but Mark? He is worse than Johnny.”

”That’s mean Jaehyun. He isn’t _that_ stupid. Besides, he’s the only one who logically could see us together since his office is next to yours.”

Jaehyun laguhed lightly, ”He might not be stupid, but he is kinda dumb.”

Taeyong scrunched his nose, ”That’s literally the same thing.”

”Not if you ask Ten or Doyoung.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes but agreed, those two had strong opinions on the weirdest things. He’d never seen anyone get so worked up as Doyoung when Lucas called Ten stupid for not knowing how much a banana costs, but not because he was mean to Ten or anything. It was because Ten was dumb, not stupid. ’ _I’m stupid, Ten is dumb. There is an important difference!’_ Doyoung had argued, of course during lunch when all of their meaningless discourses happened. ’ _Ten has a dumb bitch energy that can not be matched, you can’t find one bitch dumber than this one. I, on the other hand, have more of a stupid slut energy, you know? Although Ten is more of a slut than me, he is still a dumb bitch. Therefor you can’t call him stupid, because he isn’t stupid! He’s just dumb.'_ Ten had just responded with a nod, as if any of that made any sense. Jisung and Chenle had confirmed that this was factual but only real intellectuals could understand such high-level thinking. It was a wonder how any of them actually had a career.

”They don’t count though, they’re both idiots. Did you know Doyoung actually said that his client wasn’t guilty of vandalism because he didn’t have the strength to _’yeet’_ a brick that far? He said it in front of the judge and the jury! And he _won_ the case! I’m still mad about it.” Taeyong said, dragging his hand through his hair in a stressed motion, making Jaehyun chuckle in amusement. Ten and Doyoung always managed to rile up his husband, even when they weren’t there. They really were the most chaotic duo ever created.

”I will admit, he has a weird way with words, but whatever works for him right? Now, my love, I need to you calm down or you’re accidentally gonna rip your hair out from stress.” Jaehyun said, taking the other’s hand in his to stop him from prodding it through his hair more. Taeyong took a breath to calm himself.

”Why, would you not love me without my hair? You have a problem with baldness, Jung?” He teased, although lovingly as he squeezed Jaehyun’s hand.

”You already know that I’ll love you forever no matter what, you dork. You have my heart.” He responded with sincere eyes, making Taeyong blush hard at the sudden seriousness of his husband. The way he always took him by surprise when giving affection seriously took a toll on Taeyong’s heart, he was surely going to start prematurely greying.

”Yeah” He whispered, ”And you have mine.”

Jaehyun smiled, adoring the embarrassed flush on Taeyong’s face. How could one man be so damn cute? He’d asked himself that everyday for a few years now. The fact that he had the privilege to wake up each morning next to him, to give and get love from him, still made him speechless with how lucky he was.

”When did we turn so sappy? This is almost too embarrassing even for me.”

”Oh sure it is, the way that you’re smiling is totally showing that. You were always this cheesy, don’t think that I have forgotten the way you asked me to prom. I still get secondhand embarrassment from that.” Taeyong complained with a playful smile.

”Oh, don’t act like you didn’t love it.” Jaehyun laughed at the memory from their last year of high school. Since Taeyong had spent one year overseas (probably one of the worst years of Jaehyun’s life, and that was back when they only were friends) and Jaehyun had moved up one year, they had the luck of spending their last year together. The younger was desperate to somehow move their relationship forward before going off to college and not knowing what the future would bring. Yuta had been thick as usual and told him to ”bend him over and see what happens”. Yuta had known of course that Taeyong was as far gone as Jaehyun, but he enjoyed their suffering. He was a horrible friend, honestly. Taeil wasn’t any better, he had said to ”just go for it”, which is the most boring and unhelpful advice ever. The only one who actually had common sense was Jungwoo, who suggested asking him to prom as his boyfriend. This was a perfect idea because, unknown to most, Jaehyun is actually extra as fuck and loves to make any and all gestures over the top. Since prom already was extra as hell, it wouldn’t be weird for him to do something similar. Okay, so _maybe_ he went a bit overboard, but it was great! He’d payed a bunch of kids to bring Taeyong roses all day, a few every hour and even during class, until he almost had too many to carry. Posters where put up all around school for everyone to see, where it said stuff like ”You stole my heart, so can i steal you for prom?”. He had managed to stay away from him all day to finally surprise him after school with a flashmob of students, cheerleaders preforming on the side as band played ”She will be loved”. Jaehyun had gotten down on one knee in front of them all, with a rose in his hand, and asked him to prom, as his boyfriend. Taeyong had been as red as the roses he carried, matching with his fire red hair at the time, and couldn’t say anything other than a small ”yes” to which the students around them cheered. Embarrassing? As fuck. Was Jaehyun proud? _Fuck yes_ , he’d gotten himself the prettiest prom date _and_ the most gorgeous boyfriend too. And now they were here, happily married for almost 4 years.

Taeyong smiled, remembering the event as if it was yesterday, ”Maybe I loved it, but only just a little.”

”Cheeky brat.” Jaehyun patted him lovingly on the head before realizing that they had stood there for quite some time now. ”Oh shit, what time is it? Damn, I have a conference call in like five minutes. Thank you again for the coffee, sweetheart. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

”Of course, Jaehyun. Good luck!” Taeyong giggled, turning away to finally go back to his own office, but Jaehyun grabbed his arm and pulled him in to a quick but deep kiss. When they separated he was shamefully breathless, and the younger just looked at him with warm eyes.

”Sorry, I just had to, you looked too cute. I love you.” Taeyong flushed once again, whispering a small ”I love you too.” before hurrying away. Jaehyun snorted fondly at his husbands adorable reaction.

’ _God_ ,' he thought to himself, ’ _I must be the luckiest man on earth._ ’


	5. King of not minding his business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is creating a mess, but he's just trying to be a good friend. Of course he involves Doyoung, because who would he be without his parter in chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings!! Happy 2019!!! I hope you all had a great time, whatever you were doing on new years eve! 
> 
> This chapter, unlike last, is more of Ten because I’ve missed him and now he’s finally debuting with WayV!!! I'm vvv happy! Also, hope my darling donghyuck is resting well and letting himself heal. ;(
> 
> Also a small update on me, I’m going to uni soon so I’m going to be busy as hell with that for a while. But that doesn’t mean I won’t write or so, just that it’ll take maybe a bit longer. I’ll try my best but I hope that you all can have some patience with me :) ily all, thank you for all the kudos and comments, you really make my days. ;((( <3

Well, _shit_ , wasn’t he the unluckiest man on earth?

Ten was standing in the bathroom next to the alpha-room on floor 19, where he’d just interrupted the meeting Kun held to give him the documents with an apologetic smile. Kun didn’t seem to mind that much, but he’d given Ten a questioning look, asking him if he was feeling alright. Ten just nodded, but he suspected that the smile he tried looked more like a grimace. Now, staring at himself in mirror, he could see why Kun might’ve thought he was sick. His reflection almost didn’t look like him, uncharacteristically pale. Great, now Kun would worry and tell Lucas, who would tell Donghyuck, who would tell Mark, who obviously will tell Johnny, and then Johnny would worry for nothing. Dammit. And that didn’t even help with the mess he was dealing with right now!

Yes, okay, _maybe_ he was overreacting. He was a drama queen after all! If his colleagues were cheating, it didn’t really have anything to do with him, right? Even if those were Taeyong and Jaehyun. It wasn’t his business. It _really_ wasn’t. Absolutely not.

He stared into his own eyes in the mirror, making sure he was listening to himself, ”Ten.” he said out loud, praying that no one was in the stalls behind him. ”This is _none_ of your business. Stop thinking about it.”

(But, Ten had a bad habit of not listening to anyone, and that includes himself. Whether he wanted to or not, his brain had already carried on to analyze the situation on it’s own.)

He began making his way out, not really walking with purpose. He couldn’t return to Johnny like this, he would just get worried and he already had enough to worry about. He was the world’s worst worrier. Maybe he could go to Doyoung? But knowing that furry fucker he was probably busy. During these times he could usually go to Taeyong, but obviously he couldn’t do that now? This was about Taeyong, and Jaehyun. Actually, he wasn’t that close to Jaehyun, but _Taeyong_ , he was another thing. At work, he was one of his favorites. He had always been so nice to him, comforted him and took care of him like a family member even though Ten probably didn’t really deserve it, he would be the first to admit that he was annoying as fuck. But Taeyong had never complained, he actually cared to listen when Ten needed to vent about his father and Doyoung wasn’t available. Also he was hot as fuck. Not that that belonged in this equation, but it was worth mentioning anyways.

He considered Taeyong a close friend, but now he realized that he didn’t know him that well. Hell, he hadn’t even met the other’s husband! Maybe there was a good reason for that? Oh god, what if he was a horrible person? But taeyong marrying a bad person was kinda unthinkable. Maybe he was nice from the beginning but then turned out to be a bad husband, and now Taeyong can’t get a divorce because… his husband is threatening him?! And maybe that’s why Taeyong resorted to cheating? Oh god. And maybe he fell for Jaehyun during their sexual encounters? And now he’s jealous of Jaehyun’s husband! That’s why he felt uncomfortable earlier, talking about Jaehyun! Shit, it all made sense! And Ten didn’t know! How could he call himself a friend, if the older couldn’t even trust him with this kind of information.

Well, fuck, now Ten felt even worse. Who knew Taeyong went through so much shit and no one knew. Well, maybe Jaehyun did, but still. Poor Taeyong. And now what? What was Ten supposed to do? Not that this was in any way about him, but also everything was about him, and he wanted to help.

Unknowingly he had taken the elevator to the tenth floor and was now stood in front of Doyoung’s door, even though he probably busy. He couldn't help it, the other had annoyingly, somewhere along the way, become his life line in crisis situations. He didn’t bother knocking and just bursted his way into the office. Doyoung looked from his computer, confused to see the other there.

”What the fuck do you want, you gremlin. I don’t have time to entertain you right now.” He said, with no real heat in his voice. That’s just how they communicate with each other. It didn’t stop Ten from pouting though, usually he would have retorted with something worse but he was kinda emotional and tired.

”Doyoungie…” He began, making his voice soft, as he slid down to sit on a cream leather sofa in the corner, bringing his legs up so he could rest his face on his knees. Doyoung immediately rose from his chair and made his way over to him, sinking down on one knee to look up in to Ten’s eyes.

”What’s wrong? Who do I kill?” he said with a hard voice, fire in his eyes. Ten smiled at that, appreciating the way his best friend always managed to read his moods from one simple action. He might be a bit over protective (’I have my reasons, don’t worry about it cum-rat’ he’d said once) but at least someone was.

”No one, yet.” Ten sighed, ”I love you, you know? Thank you for caring so much.”

Doyoung ghosted a smile but he still looked worried, ”What’s this, Ten appreciating the great Kim Doyoung? In this life? I’m literally shaking in my boots. Who are you, and what have you done to my stone hearted best friend?”

”Shut up idiot” Ten snorted, weakly punching the other’s shoulder. Doyoung smiled in amusement before rising from the floor to sit down beside him.

”Seriously, what’s up? What’s the tea? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Or like that one time when you saw Kun down a bottle of jack.”

”In my defense, we both thought he was a pussy. I didn’t know anyone that pretty could be a tank.”

”Are you kidding? What about yourself? You drink enough for this whole office every other day!”

”Oh, so you think I’m pretty?” Ten teased making Doyoung roll his eyes.

”No, but you do.”

”That’s true- No wait, stop distracting me! I’m here because I’m worried about Taeyong.”

Doyoung gave him a puzzled look, tilting his head slightly sideways which made him look like a confused puppy. ”Taeyong? Why?”

”I don’t really know, but I think he’s in a bad place with his husband or something…”

”His husband? How would you know anything about that? Isn’t he like super private about it? I don’t think I’ve heard him mention anything about his marriage in like five months.”

"Yeah, first of all, isn’t that like super weird? And secondly, I saw him and Jaehyun… _kiss_ ” Ten whispered, like he was telling a secret. (Yes, okay, he was telling a secret, one that really isn’t his to tell at that, but _whatever_.) Doyoung gasped dramatically as his eyes went huge.

”No fucking way!” He screamed, Ten hushing him quickly so he wouldn’t draw any attention to his office. This was no conversation for outsiders (which they technically were, yes, shut _up_ ). ”Holy shit, you mean they’re cheating? With each other? God, this is some _scorching_ tea, sis you _really_ outdid yourself this time.”

”Stop talking like a fucking local, Do, this is serious!” Ten exclaimed, ”I’m worried, neither Taeyong or Jaehyun seem like the type to cheat, right? They’re too nice. And I think it has something to do with Taeyong’s husband, maybe he’s treating him bad or something?” Ten sighed, worry filling him once again. ”Jaehyun always say great things about his marriage so I don’t think that’s the problem, but you know he can never refuse Taeyong, so maybe this is his way of… helping him?”

”That…” Doyoung began, collecting his thoughts, ”… makes so much sense? I mean, it’s obvious that Jaehyun is attracted to him, but would he really go that far? Well, now that I say it, he definitely would. Jaehyun is too fucking whipped for someone who is not his husband, to be honest.”

Ten snorted at that. Jaehyun truly behaved weirdly for a married man. He threw heart-eyes at the other more often than not, and he was always ready to do anything Taeyong asked. Sure, they were good friends but Doyoung and him didn’t behave like that, and they had been friends for over 17 years. Not that Ten would be the best judge of how a normal friendship should be, all of his relationships being problematic in some way or antorher. Yes, he and Doyoung had a great friendship now, but that was after a childhood spent together with corrupted people and bad habits. His relationship to his family was, to no one's surprise, not too great to put it lightly. Even Johnny, who easily was the most stable and reliable person he’d ever met, had been _forced_ to accept Ten into his life. And there still was a weird power imbalance between them, Johnny being his boss but Ten technically owning a part of his company. Yeah, maybe he wasn’t the best person to judge _anyone_.

”So,” Doyoung said, effectively dragging Ten back to reality again, ”What do you think we should do about it?”

”Well, we can’t really do anything, right? For now, at least. We can maybe pay a bit more attention to them, especially Taeyong, and see if we’re right in the first place. If we are, then we can figure out a way to help him.”

”Huh, that’s very healthy of you Tennie. I would’ve expect you to confront Taeyong right away, or even try to fuck him or something. Or punch his husband.” Doyoung laughed.

”What the hell do you think of me, _god_! Firstly, I can’t confront him because he would panic his ass off, you know how he is. Secondly, fuck him? Really? He’s my friend and I’m worried! Besides, we’re definitely both bottoms so that wouldn’t work.” Doyoung hummed understandingly, ”Fourthly, how would I punch his husband when I don’t even know who he is!”

”Thirdly.”

”Huh?”

”You said fourthly, but it should’ve been thirdly.” Doyoung answered helpfully, not actually helping of course. He was just a prick.

”Whatever, I’m tired. This day seem’s to have been going on _forever_.” Ten groaned in reply, massaging his eyes with the heels of his hands.

”Yeah I feel you, it’s been like five chapters already. Can we move on to another day soon, damn bitch.”

”What?”

”What?”

”Ugh, whatever. I really should get going though, Johnny is going to get worried soon enough. Whenever I’m gone for more than 20 minutes, he think’s I’ve died or something.” Ten said, standing up and stretching his legs a bit. He really should pick up cardio again.

”Valid worry though, you seem to attract close-to-death experiences.” Doyoung laughed. ”By the way, you gonna tell me what’s been going on between the two of you or-”

”Uh, need to run honey, bye! See you never!” Ten hurriedly cut the other off as he let himself out of the office, rushing away from being questioned, that was a conversation for another time.

No, now the focus should be on Taeyong and Jaehyun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. certified waste of oxygen has entered the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong get’s an unexpected guest who messes up the mess even more, also Doyoung’s weakness is blond idiots…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello children, I’m here to feed you. Finally, day one is fucking over. GOD, fucdkfhgjdkf I’m tired, I just wan’t to move the story forward!!!! And in this chap another character is introduced, one who certainly will bring absolute chaos to their lives, poor Taeyong ;(
> 
> Now, darlings, I’ve actually created a [twt acc](https://twitter.com/69isasexnr)  
> I’ve never had one before, so if you want, pls bless me with my first follow! I want to interact with y’all more ;(( 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, you are all too nice ily!!! Now, pls enjoy this mess ;p

It was nearing the end of the day and Taeyong felt like his eyes were going to pop out at any moment, staring at his computer all day did nothing good for his poor eyesight. He'd been lucky to not ruin it during college like almost every other law student, but apparently not lucky enough to keep it up. He glanced at his wristwatch, and then back at his computer. One last email would be enough for today, it was already 6 pm after all. But Jaehyun would have to stay at least another hour with all the paperwork, so there wouldn’t be anyone at home. Taeyong sighed as he typed out the email as quickly as possible before he got too distracted by his thoughts. When he was done he leaned back in the chair and stretched his back with a groan. He was finally finished for the day, so when his office phone rang he contemplated not picking it up for a second, rather not begin even more work today. But the call came from the reception, so he picked it up to be greeted by Sicheng’s tired voice.

_”Taeyong-hyung, you have a visitor.”_

”A visitor?” Taeyong repeated confused, ”Tell them that I’ve already finished for today.” Sicheng hummed in response, removed the phone from his mouth to ask the person, before speaking in to the phone again.

 _”He says he’s not here for work, he’s here to take you to dinner.”_ He said, now with a slight irritation in his voice, as the person in the background kept talking about something. Taeyong was even more confused now, who in hell would come to his job to ask him for dinner, except Jaehyun?

”Wha- Who-” He began, only to be cut off by Sicheng,

 _”Hyung, please hurry, I wan’t to go home and I can’t leave until he does.”_ He said with a tired voice, but then continuing with a whisper, _”Please, save me. I think he’s trying to flirt, but he’s really bad at it.”_

The line went dead before Taeyong could answer, but he had a feeling who it could be so he hurriedly packed his stuff and threw on his coat, sending a quick text to Jaehyun about leaving and having dinner with a certain _nuisance_ while waiting for the elevator. To his absolute horror, it wasn’t empty. It would have been fine even if it was full of his other colleagues, but when the doors opened, he was greeted by non other than Ten and Doyoung. Crap. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely adored them (even if they basically were ~~dumb and dumber~~ , sorry dumb and stupid*) but Ten had been very nosy today and if he knows something, then Doyoung know’s it too. Furthermore, the only son of satan happened to be down in the reception who absolutely doesn’t know how to shut up. Crap.

”Hyung! Hi! You done for the day?” Ten greeted cheerily as Taeyong stepped inside. Doyoung gave a small nod in acknowledgement, but his eyes stayed glued to his phone as he seemingly read an email. He was prone to work, like, _always_ , so it didn’t really surprise him.

”Yeah, you too? I’m surprised to see both of you out so early, or at least Doyoung-ah.” The man in question just hummed in answer, obviously not listening to a word Taeyong said, so instead Ten answered for him.

”He promised me dinner and I’m not a fan of going out at like 9,” He gave the other a pointed look, which was ignored, ”So I managed to drag him out at a normal time. But I’m sure he’s gonna be on his phone working in the restaurant too, fucking workaholic.” He finished with an eye-roll. Doyoung grunted in response, but that was it. Taeyong smiled at them, happy that Ten took such good care of his friend in subtle ways. Where other’s often assumed that his intentions were selfish, like getting free dinner right now for example, Taeyong had learnt to recognize the underlying thought of his actions, in this case getting Doyoung out from work at a reasonable hour to eat and relax. Everyone knew Doyoung was a nightmare when it came to stress, seemingly always working overtime and still bringing work home. Who knew how much he actually slept, the man was almost always first in as well.

”That’s nice. Johnny’s not with you?”

”Nah, he got his hands full with this new messy case. Thankfully he allowed us to leave early today, but that probably won’t happen for the next few weeks. So I thought we should take the chance to have a relaxed dinner alone without the boss.” Ten explained still cheerily, although Taeyong could see a small glint of regret in his eyes. Everyone knew that Johnny wasn’t only ’the boss’ to him, but it wasn’t his place to pry so he just nodded understandingly.

When the doors opened to the reception Taeyong was suddenly reminded of the reason he’d left in a haste, and now he was nervous. The other two stepped out and he followed hesitantly. Taeyong knew that _he_ was there somewhere, and he _really_ didn’t wan’t him to interact with Ten or Doyoung. That could only bring trouble.

”Hyung!” Taeyong heard Sicheng’s voice, seemingly a bit strained, call from the front desk. That caught all three’s attention, who all looked over to where the receptionist sat behind the counter with an obvious fake-smile that was directed to a blond man in front of him. The man looked over as well, smiling devilishly when he locked eyes with Taeyong. _Crap_.

”Ahh, fancy seeing you here Taeyong. You couldn’t have waited a little longer? Me and Sicheng here were having such an interesting conversation.”

”No, we weren’t.” Sicheng muttered darkly, turning to the trio with pleading eyes when they reached them, mouthing _”Help me”_.

”Sorry Sicheng.” Taeyong said with a smile, getting a nod back from the other who got up to collect his own things. Taeyong turned to the other man, and spoke with clenched teeth, ”What are you doing here, Yuta?”

”Taking you out to a romantic dinner, of course!” He said with a grin, before turning to Ten and Doyoung who were standing to the side, both suspiciously eyeing him. ”Are you not gonna introduce me to your friends, Taeyong? Where have your manners gone?” Crap. crap. _crap_.

”Yeah, yeah, whatever. Yuta, this is Ten and Doyoung, two of my colleagues. Ten-ah, Doyoung-ah, this is Yuta, a certified waste of oxygen.” Taeyong sighed with a strained smile, making Yuta snort as he shook both of their hands and exchanged greetings.

”You wound me, Taeyong.” He said clutching his heart in mock-hurt. ”Don’t listen too him, he’s always got a stick up his ass. So, Ten and Doyoung, huh? Nice to meet you both! I’m Yuta, but _you_ ,” He turned to Doyoung, ”can call me tomorrow.” He finished with a wink. Taeyong face palmed hard and groaned in his hands while Ten hid a laugh in his hand at the embarrassing attempt at flirting. Doyoung rolled his eyes, but a small hue of pink coated his cheeks, which was only noticed by Yuta. He gave a smile before having Taeyong slap his arm.

”Stop flirting with my colleagues, you already traumatized poor Sicheng. This is why I never introduce you to people.”

”Oh don’t be jealous darling, you know you’re my one and only!” Yuta grinned and gave him a bone crushing hug. Taeyong grunted and squirmed his way out of the other’s arms. ”Now, let’s go to dinner, I have the perfect place in mind! The waiters are really hot.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

”If you take me to that hooters rip-off again, I _swear_ …” Taeyong sighed, ignoring the now even more suspicious looks from Ten, ”Sorry that you had to meet this idiot, guys. See you tomorrow, have a nice dinner.” He took Yuta’s arm and pulled him towards the elevators. ”Come on, I have my car in the garage.”

”Bye, it was nice to meet you two! Especially you, cutie” Yuta called while keeping eyecontact with Doyoung but waving to them both, who remained in their spot in stunned silence.

 _’He didn’t spill anything about Jaehyun thank god_ ’, Taeyong thought when leading Yuta to his car while the other babbled on about him having cute colleagues or something. It had been a close call, but Taeyong had managed to once again evade a crisis! Everything was fine.

* * *

Everything was _not_ fine.

It was far from fine, actually. What the hell was that, or rather, _who_ the hell was that?

Ten was walking down the street with Doyoung to one of their favorite restaurants, Doyoung having once again turned all of his attention to his phone to answer emails. This meant leaving Ten alone with his thoughts, which was never a good idea.

”So… Yuta…” He began the conversation, making Doyoung look up. That in it self was very weird, he usually never took his eyes from his phone even during conversations if he was working.

”What about him?”

”I think he might be… Taeyong’s husband…”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, ”Wait, what, really? But he flirted with both Sicheng and me?”

”Yeah, but remember what we said before? About him probably not being the best husband?” Doyoung hummed in recognition. ”Besides, the things they said… ’ _romantic dinner_ ’, ’ _Don’t be jealous, you’re my one and only_ ’? Doesn’t sound very platonic to me.”

”True. And Taeyong said something like ’t _his is why I never introduce you to people_ ’. That’s kinda sus.” Doyoung agreed. ”But don’t you just think that’s their thing though? Like you and me? We don’t really act like friends or whatever.”

”Mm, I don’t know. Maybe. But this is Taeyong though. I’ve never seen him act this irritated , even with Jaehyun or us when we’re being annoying.” Ten pondered out lout.

”Sure, but maybe-” Doyoung began again but was cut off by Ten.

”Wait, why are you suddenly so invested?” He asked, now turning his attention away from the discussion to look at his friend, who shrugged.

”I’m not, It’s just…”

” _Oh my god_.” Ten breathed out, ”You _want_ Yuta to be single, because _you_ want him!”

Doyoung snapped his head to look at the other, ”No I don’t!” He tried to defend himself as Ten had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to laugh, bent over in half. ”Shut up fuckface!”

”You totally do! I can read you like a book babe!” He managed to get out between laughs. ”I can’t believe his pathetic pickup line got you hooked. You’re an absolute embarrassment to all gay’s out there!”

Doyoung groaned, ”It’s not that, he was a just… Did you see his smile? I wan’t to fucking punch out his teeth out, _god_.” He put his face in his hands and sighed whined, ”He has a fat dick, I just _know_ it.”

Ten had managed to calm down, but he was still giggling when he said, ”Oh wow, you got it _bad_. And you only interacted for what, 5 seconds? That man hold’s power…” But he then turned serious as a thought hit him. ”But… you can’t, you know, if he’s… Taeyong’s husband.”

Doyoung's annoyed face turned more solemn as he nodded, ”Well obviously. I’m not a home wrecker like you.”

”Hey, that was only once!” Ten defended, but reached out to curl his hand around Doyoung’s and squeezed it, ”I’m sorry though, Doie. Don’t worry, we’ll find you someone better that that loser!”

Doyoung smiled gratefully and squeezed back, ”Of course. He probably jerks of to anime tits anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUTAAAAAAAAAAAaAaaaaAAaaaa my king ;(


	7. Loving Taeyong hours are open 24/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun thinking about Taeyong and... Taeyong. Loving taeyong hours are open. Always. 
> 
> Oh, and some more lawyer shit. But mostly Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babes!!!!! I missed u all, and I missed this story. As some of u know, I’m at uni now, so I won’t be able to update as often. Sorry about that!! Enjoy this update for now, and I’ll be sure to study hard :) thank u all for reading this story, and omg!!!! thank u for 400 kudos!!!!!! ily all ;(((( <3
> 
> come interact with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/69isasexnr) if u want!!!! 
> 
> Also, psa: I do not know shit about lawyers. fyi ;)

The bones in Jaehyun’s neck cracked pleasantly ( _disgustingly*_ , Taeyong would correct) as he stretched his back and rolled his head carefully. Right now, at 7 pm, he could feel the workload finally sinking. He had a few more thing’s to do, but realistically he could do those at home. In the company of his husband, and maybe while getting a massage. Yes, he spoiled Taeyong endlessly, much to the other’s both dismay and secret satisfaction, but that didn’t stop his husband to never take care of him in return. Jaehyun almost couldn’t remember one time during their years together when he truly was stressed or in pain (excluding the wedding, that was one stressful fucking day) because of Taeyong’s perceptiveness. He knew the moment Jaehyun felt any kind of discomfort and, in extent, how to care for him. Massages was common between them, especially after Taeyong read an article about how they could benefit in stress relieving and also romantic bonding. Jaehyun didn’t mind at all, any excuse to touch or be touched by his angel was great in his eyes. If it somehow helped their health, then that was only a bonus.

Jaehyun blinked and made his eyes focus back on reality again. Oh whops, once again he got lost in his thoughts about Taeyong. Embarrassing? Maybe a bit. At least it was his husband he thought about, right? No harm done in loving him a little more than necessary. Not that Taeyong could ever be loved too much, of course. His husband deserved all the love in the world, at all times. His cute smile could melt ice, but he would never intentionally hurt the penguins or polar bears, so he wouldn’t acknowledge that analogy in their defense. He was a silly man. One time he cried because Yuta had asked him why polar bears didn’t eat the penguins. Taeyong had somehow ( _”I was drunk!!!”_ ) misinterpreted it and thought that the polar bears would eat all of the penguins. So because he wanted the penguins to live, but he didn’t want the polar bear’s to starve, he had cried. Yuta, ever the asshole, had of course not explained that polar bears live on the north pole and penguins live on the south, just to see his friend suffer. He turned quite sadistic when drunk. Bu-

Jaehyun’s thought’s were interrupted by a message on his phone.

> **Boss man Johnny**
> 
> Jaehyun, are you still at the office?
> 
> \- Johnny
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Yes, I’m working on some paperwork still!
> 
> **Boss man Johnny**
> 
> Ok. I have a new case that I want you on. Come to my office when you’re done.
> 
> \- Johnny
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Alright. I’m pretty much done, so I’ll come by in a minute!
> 
> **Boss man Johnny**
> 
> Great.
> 
> \- Johnny
> 
> **Me**
> 
> You know you don’t have to sign each of your text’s right? I know it’s from you
> 
> **Boss man Johnny**
> 
> Suddenly I’m Jared, 19.
> 
> \- Johnny
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Did Ten teach you a new meme?
> 
> **Boss man Johnny**
> 
> Maybe. Now yeet yourself over here.
> 
> \- Johnny

Jaehyun snorted at the text, stopping himself from correcting the other’s usage of yeet. Teaching his boss memes was definitely not in the job description. He organized all the papers on his desk before standing up, putting his phone in his pocket and began making his way up to the eleventh floor. Ah, he should have brought a fruit or something to eat earlier, he felt quite hungry. Most of all he wanted his husband’s cooking though. And his company. Okay maybe he just wanted to be home and cuddle with him. But even if he went home, Taeyong wouldn’t be there right now. Oh right, wonder how Taeyong’s dinner was going. Yuta was after all a hand full. Not that they didn’t like him, rather the opposite. Yuta had been their best friend since forever, he was basically a part of their family. But it didn’t stop him from also being one of the most… ”much” people ever. No, that didn’t make sense. He was… extra. Very much so. It was often lovely, since he was a lovely person, but it was also… a lot. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing every one around him, but Taeyong happened to be his favorite victim since he was very easy to rile up. His husband knew that Yuta never meant any harm, it was all out of love, but he was just too emotionally connected to _everything_ it seemed, so he couldn’t help taking the baits that Yuta kept on throwing. He was too adorable honestly, _how_ cou-

Once again Jaehyun’s thought’s were interrupted, this time by the elevator stopping with a ding on floor eleven. Jaehyun really had to work on his habit of daydreaming. Oh well, that’s for another time. Now, loving Taeyong hours were closed (that’s a lie, they were never closed) and working hours were open. With a gentle knock on Johnny’s door, he let himself in. His boss looked up from his computer and smiled.

”Jaehyun, good to see you. Here, have a seat.” He gestured at one of the black leather sofas in the room. Jaehyun sat down as Johnny got up from his desk to take a seat in the other sofa, facing him.

”I know you probably already have a lot of work, but I need you on this one.” Johnny said with a voice of guilt, flipping through some papers. ”It’s a real mess and also a high profile and priority case, so I need my best on it.”

”Hyung, don’t worry about it. I don’t have more than anyone else, really. And I’m glad to be considered to be good enough to help. But if it’s high profile, wouldn’t Doyoung be a better fit for it?”

”Doyoung is going to help us as well, but unfortunately he has a lot on his plate right now. I’ll try to flip things around so he can join this one full time. Although, that does not mean that you're any less needed. You are talented, Jaehyun. I’ve been thinking about promoting you to high profile for a while now,” Jaehyun sucked in a breath, eyes widening, ”so maybe we can see this as an opportunity to prove your worth.” Johnny finished with a smile.

”Wait, really? Thank you, sir! I won’t disappoint!”

Johnny laughed good heartedly at his eagerness, ”I’m sure you won’t. And drop the sir, it’s not needed.”

”Ah, sorry, it slipped.” Jaehyun chuckled before turning more serious, ”So, the case. What’s up?”

Johnny’s carefree smile morphed into a frown as he sighed and handed over the papers to Jaehyun. ”Well, as you know, it’s a high profile case. I’m sure you’ve heard of it, the Park ’hit-and-run’?”

Jaehyun scanned the papers, ”Yeah, of course, it’s not every day that the one and only Park Chanyeol get’s hit by a car. But, thankfully, he wasn’t hurt right?”

”He escaped with a few scratches but otherwise unharmed, yeah. That doesn’t stop his father from wanting to sue the soul off of whoever hit him though.”

Jaehyun hummed, ”Well, he is the only son, so I’m not surprised. But what’s the problem? I thought you had found the car? Isn’t it kinda over already then?”

Johnny’s frown grew even deeper at that, ”You see, that’s the problem. We found the car and the owner, who of course happens to be another son of a high profile client.”

Jaehyun looked up in shock, ”Really? So we’re like on both sides of the problem?”

”No, if only it was that simple. If both client’s were ours, this would go so much smoother. But, unfortunately, the person who hit Park Chanyeol is none other than Byun Baekhyun.”

Jaehyun sucked in a breath and stopped a groan from escaping his lips. ”Byun? So that means that Exo is involved?”

”Yeah.” Johnny breathed out. He leaned back against the sofa, using the heels of his hands to massage his eyes. ”I spoke with them earlier, they’re as exhausted about this as us. It seems like both the Park’s and the Byun’s are quite a handful as clients.”

”An agreement isn’t on the map, then?”

Johnny snorted, ”Not even in our wildest dreams. The Park’s will never let this go, and from what I know about the Byun’s, they’re not afraid to go great lengths to get their way. Somehow we end up in the middle of this, agains Exo.”

”Great, that’s absolutely lovely.” Jaehyun sighed sarcastically.

”I know, I know. You won't be alone in it though. It’s you, me, Doyoung, Kun and Mark.”

”Wow, you’re taking in Kun to this as well? Bringing out the big guns, I see.”

”Well, I can’t have him stuck with the interns all the time. He should be in high profile, but he just enjoys hanging out with the kids too much. Such a sap.”

Jaehyun chuckled at the older, ”You know how much he adores them. This year seem to have some gem's too, I’ve never seen him this invested.”

”I know. But he’ll be joining us, we need him. I’m also thinking of getting Lucas and Taeyong on it too, we could need some legal advisers as well.”

The mention of his husband got Jaehyun’s attention, ”Really? Taeyong has never worked on a high profile case before, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.” Johnny looked down and met his eyes. He gazed silently, almost as if searching for something, which made Jaehyun a bit uncomfortable. Johnny never thought too hard about things, except work, so why would he suddenly look so suspicious?

”Your’e good friends right? You and Taeyong.”

”Uh” Jaehyun blinked, ”Yeah, we are.”

Johnny hummed. He leaned forward and but his elbows on his knees, hands supporting his face as he observed Jaehyun with sharp eyes. ”Ten said he met Taeyong’s husband earlier. Did you know?”

Jaehyun was sweating now. What the hell was this? Was this some kind of interrogation? Why was Johnny asking him this? ”Uh, no, I didn’t know Ten met his husband. Did he say something about him, or…?” He trailed off, not sure how to dig deeper without accidentally exposing them. Also, who the _hell_ was this mystey man who fronted as Taeyong's husband? _His_ husband!

”Nothing noteworthy except that he apparently flirted with both Sicheng, the receptionist, and Doyoung.”

Jaehyun blinked. Huh? Wh- Oh. Oh- Oh my god. Yuta. Oh holy _fuck_ , this was hilarious. Jaehyun forced himself to not change his expression. ”Wow, really? That’s not nice.”

Johnny sat back up again, no longer carefully observing the other. Jaehyun felt himself relax instantly. ”Well, obviously it’s not nice. Do you know him?”

”Do I know… Taeyong’s husband?” Jaehyun swallowed down every _need_ to reveal that he indeed knew himself very well. No, the bet had to go on. And he had promised to not reveal anything to win easier. Alright, actor mode: on! ”Yeah, I do.”

”Oh really? And you have nothing else to say about the flirting?” Johnny questioned.

”Well, Taeyong is my friend, not his… husband. As long as he’s happy, his husband is none of my concerns.”

”Huh, well, I guess you’re not wrong.” Johnny looked at him weirdly but didn’t ask about it. Jaehyun breathed out a sigh of relief when Johnny stood up, effectively ending their little meeting. ”Sorry for keeping you, Jaehyun. Your wife must hate me.”

Jaehyun choked on air. Wife? Ah, so Ten hadn’t told him yet, then. Should he tell him? The bet… but at the same time, he didn’t want Johnny to go around thinking he had a wife! Especially not when his husband happened to be the most gorgeous being alive. Not that he could brag about it. But he really wanted to, Taeyong had to be appreciated! For now, he would have to settle for a boring answer. ”Uh, you must think of someone else,.. I don’t have a wife?”

Johnny turned to him with big eyes, guilt evident in them, ”You got a divorce? Oh, god, I’m so sorry, Jae. I shou-”

”No, hyung, I’m- I’m gay.”

”Oh.”

”Yeah.”

”Uhm, well, me too.” Johnny said, trying to ease the mood a bit. Jaehyun snorted at that.

”Yeah, I know. Everyone know’s.”

” _Oh_.”

”How’s Ten?”

”Shut up.”


	8. Doyoung, probably: Lesbian Rights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung get's coffee and a boner, all for free !  
> Yuta be like *fucking up doyoung sound*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings, my sweets, and my loves!! I am once again here too feed u with an update :* Thank u all sososo much for all the lovely comments, I can’t stress this enough: they make my day and I do cry when reading them. Can’t help it, my emotions are unstable lmao ;( ;) ;p 
> 
> This chapter is first and foremost for my doyu stans, I see ya’ll and I appreciate nd love ya’ll. This chapter is one of the longest I’ve written, and it’s literally just doyoung swearing and yuta being cute. Heads up btw, when I say that doyoung has a potty mouth, I MEAN IT! In this fic, his middle name is basically fuck. Hope ya’ll don’t mind lmao, I made him have my vocabulary, soz ;(
> 
> But this chapter is also dedicated to my honeybun [tawksick](%E2%80%9D) for always being so sweet to me even though I rly don’t deserve it ;( ily
> 
> Follow my twt if u wanna see me miss ten and donghyuck. I’d love to interact with more of u <3

”Watch out!” Someone yelled while honking their car horn, ”Watch where you’re fucking going, moron!”

Doyoung raised his eyes from his phone where he was reading a very important email to yell back at the extremely rude man in the car, only to realize that he stood in the middle of the road where the light’s had just turned green. He hurried over, not before flipping of the man of course since there was no reason for him to be so crude. Disgusting man. Doyoung hated men, truly, they were the worst creatures on earth. So what if he himself was a man, and exclusively gay? He wasn’t a fucking fool, he hated the socially constructed society that put the assfucks who strived for the hegemonic masculinity on top, when they basically had a brain of a peanut and even smaller dicks. Yeah, fuck men. But lesbians, they deserve all the rights. Especially trans lesbians. This was probably the reason he’d never get a man for himself, since it’s kind of frowned upon in the gay community to actively dislike men while still trying to find one to ~~love~~ fuck. Every man he’d met (except Ten, but he was clearly a rat first, man second) couldn’t seem to relate in his love for lesbians and hate for men. Boring fucks, all of them.

Lost in his thoughts, Doyoung wandered down the street, planning on going to his favorite coffeeshop / bakery during his brake. It was a cosy place a few streets away, hidden amongst shops and offices that most people didn’t know about. That’s what Doyoung liked about it, since it gave him a small window to relax during the day. It was a bad habit of his, he just couldn’t seem to find even one second to stop working at the office, even during his smoke breaks where he read emails on his phone. Speaking of smoking, that was also a bad habit that he needed to stop. Ten had managed to stop, much with the help of Johnny who’d rather die than to have the smell of cigarettes in his office. Ten looked much healthier now, and if her could stop then so could Doyoung! But he didn’t have an annoyingly handsome boss (well he did, but Johnny was just… not his type.) who helped him. He was alone in his addiction, and happened to be bad at taking first steps to things. All of his earlier boyfriends or hookups had came to him, since he’d probably never do it by himself otherwise. Even during his childhood, he never made any friends who didn’t come to befriend him first which was without a doubt why he had like one (1) friend, and he was worth less than an used toilet brush (lies, of course. Ten was no where near as valuable).

Damn, all of these thoughts about addiction really made him crave a cig though. And a coffee, another one of his growing list of addictions. Thankfully, he had made it to the coffeeshop and pushed the door open. He was met with a warm scent of freshly ground coffee beans and cinnamon buns that they baked themselves, and the girl at the counter greeted him cheerily. The shop wasn’t that busy so Doyoung took his time chatting with the girl who recognized him from his frequent visits.

”Your regular?” She asked and turned around to make his order. A regular brew with soy milk and one teaspoon of brown sugar. Boring, but cheap and enough satisfactory for his needs. Kind of like the men he dated. Haha. _Yeah_ , that was not a joke. He was really tragic.

”Ah, yeah thank you.” He responded, grabbing for his wallet in his back pocket… which was not there. The wallet, that is, not the pocket. Maybe in the other- nope. Not there. Okay, front? No. Jacket? He patted around on his body, but found nothing but his keycard, pack of cigarettes, and his phone. Fucking fantastic. Oh god, he could _feel_ the anxiousness filling him from his toes up as the barista turned around with his coffee in hand. ”Um, I’m so sorry, I think I forgot my wallet. Do you take phone payments?”

”Ah, no we don’t, I’m sorry! Um w-” She was cut off by someone behind Doyoung stepping forward with their card.

”I can pay for him, don’t worry! I’ll have your strawberry tea on the same order, if you don’t mind.” The man said with a bright voice. The barista smiled and put down Doyoung’s coffee on the counter to turn around and make the other drink for the stranger. Doyoung turned to look at his savior properly, who was unfortunately wearing a white bucket hat and a black face mask so he couldn’t see his face. His eyes were beautiful though, almost glittering. Oh shit, he can’t just stand there and admire his eyes without thanking him for the help, what the hell’s wrong with you today Doyoung?!

”Um, thank you very much. I can pay you back, do you ha-”

”Don’t worry, you don’t have to pay me back.” The man said, handing him his coffee with a smile (he couldn’t see his mouth, but his eyes basically spoke for him). The man had something very familiar about him, but it wasn’t someone from the office. And since Doyoung didn’t really know anyone outside of work, he couldn’t place where he’d seen him before.

”No, no, of course I’m going to pay you back. I can’t possibly let a stranger pay for me without something in return.” That sounded awfully suggestive Doyoung, you really need to work on your communication skills. Idiot.

The man laughed heartily in response. He had an attractive laugh, Doyoung observed. The barista returned and the man payed, tipping her 20 extra dollars. She looked at him like he was insane, it was really uncommon to tip outside of restaurants so she (and Doyoung) were rightfully shocked. He just giggled, extremely cutely, and told her it was a sorry for the trouble. Before she had the chance to refuse, he had turned to Doyoung. ”Let’s sit?”

Doyoung just nodded and followed him to a table by the windows without thinking about it. The man grabbed a spoon, a few napkins and three cubes of sugar on the way, and now as they were sat facing each other, he plopped them down in his tea. Doyoung internally cringed as the man stirred around the melting sugar cubes, almost tasting the sugary mess himself. He couldn’t really handle sweet things, his teaspoon of brown sugar was as sweet as he went. The man didn’t seem to notice, he just happily continued to stir his drink. Doyoung stared down in his own coffee, and remembered what had just happened.

”So, um, my coffee. If you wan’t, we could go to my office and I’ll pay you back in cash. Or I could venmo you right now. Yeah, that’s obviously the logical answer, sorr-”

”I told you, you don’t have to pay me back. I really don’t mind, Doyoung.”

At the mention of his own name, Doyoung stopped in his movements. He looked up in the man’s eyes, discomfort swimming in his gut. Did he know this guy? ”Um, I’m sorry, do- do I know you? How do you know my name?”

The man chuckled and took of his bucket hat, a gorgeous mop of blonde hair flopping down. Had he mentioned that he was a sucker for blondes? No? Well, he was. ”Well, I wouldn’t expect you to remember me. After all,” he said and proceeded to take of his face mask as well to reveal a smile that outshined the stars, ”you didn’t even call me, even though I specifically recall saying that you could call me tomorrow. Wow that was many call’s in once sentence, I really need to work on my vocabulary.”

”Y-Yuta?” Doyoung stuttered out, brain slowly catching on. The stranger, his savior, happened to be the owner of the smile he might’ve dreamt of last night. The man he’d met yesterday who he couldn’t stop thinking of, was sitting right in front of him looking beautiful and shamelessly flirting. He who also happened to be Taeyong’s _husband_. What the fuck.

”So you do remember me! Thank god, this make’s this like 200% less embarrassing.” He laughed awkwardly, dragging a hand through his hair. Doyoung followed the movement with his eyes, not at all noticing how soft it looked. He absolutely did _not_ want to touch it.

”Uh.” Doyoung started, suddenly not knowing how to form a coherent sentence. ”Oh, yeah, you were with Taeyong-hyung yesterday. Of course I remember, it hasn’t even been 24 hours.” He defended himself for some reason. He didn’t have to, really, it wasn’t that weird to not remember someone you only met for like one minute. Wait, didn’t that mean that it was kinda lame that he did remember? Would he realize that he hypothetically thought about him after their meeting? Not that he did, of course. That would be weird. Right? He was Taeyong’s husband after all. Yeah, fuck, that’s weird.

Yuta grinned happily, ”I’m glad that you do. Also, ’Taeyong- _hyung_ ’? If he’s your hyung then so am I, since we’re the same age.” Doyoung blinked as the man in front of him took a noncommittal sip of his tea, burning his tongue on it. Pouting, he put the cup back down and blew on the drink in an attempt to cool it down a little. Doyoung almost felt the urge to coo at him. _Almost_. He couldn’t help it, Yuta kind of looked like a kid doing that. Or no, he _behaved_ like a kid, but he looked like a fucking _god_. That was totally unfair. Asshole. This is why he hated men.

”Alright, then. _Hyung_ ,” Doyoung began, making Yuta look up. His eyes gleamed with joy at the name, and _motherfucking shitballs,_ was he good looking. ”Let me pay you back. I’d feel weird not to, especially since I kind of know you, I guess.”

Yuta rolled his eyes, brat, but his mouth turned in to a smirk as his gaze shifted from innocent to playful. Doyoung could literally feel his asshole clench. Yes, he had a problem. ”I don’t care about the money so don’t bother feeling bad.” Doyoung was about to interject when Yuta opened his mouth again to continue, ”But if you really want to make it up to me, maybe you could take me on a date.”

Doyoung didn’t know how to describe what his brain (and maybe heart) did in that moment. Do you know that one vine of the dog screaming? It just fucking screams, for no reason? That’s kind of how he felt. Like a screaming dog. What the fuck was this idiot thinking? Asking him on a fucking date, like he would say no? He should say no. Obviously. This is still Taeyong’s husband sitting right in front of him. He had to say no, he wasn’t a fucking home wrecker. Even if the man in question did make his asshole clench. He had _some_ dignity left.

”A date? Are you crazy? Taeyong-hyung is my friend, I can’t do that to him!”

Yuta looked a little confused, but also a lot like a kicked puppy. Could this man just stop his face from doing… _anything_ for one god damn second, Doyoung had a hard time catching up. ”I mean, I understand that Tae might be mad at me for going out with one of his colleagues, but it’s not his decision. Besides, he has Jaehyun.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened in shock, ”Wait, you know about them?”

Yuta snorted at his expression, ”Of course? I mean, we’ve all been friends since forever, and I, of course being the intellectual, knew about their little fling long before the relationship. We were all at the wedding too, so if it wasn’t obvious by then, I don’t know what would have been wrong with my eyes.” He laughed cutely. Doyoung was in shock at how he talked about his husband’s affair so with such carefreeness. ”You know, I was totally shocked when Taeyong asked me to be his be-”

”Taeyong asked you?!” Doyoung cut off loudly. Yuta met his eyes with amusement and curiosity.

”Oh, you knew about it?” Doyoung was about to explain that he obviously knew about their marriage, it was literary the conversation they were having, but Yuta began talking again. ”Well I mean… yeah? Isn’t that kinda the norm?”

The norm? Was there a norm in homosexual relationships about who should propose? Obviously, according to the heteronorm, it was the man’s responsibility. Translating that to the gay world would mean… sexual positions? So if Taeyong proposed to Yuta, then that would make Yuta the bottom (which he _did not_ think more about) and- ”Taeyong’s a top?!”

Yuta chocked on his tea, coughing hard while simultaneously laughing at his exclamation. He took some of the napkins he grabbed earlier to wipe away a few tears from his eyes and also to wipe up the little tea he spilled in the process of almost dying. Doyoung felt his ears burn from embarrassment, he hadn’t meant to actually ask and definitely not that loud. He could sense that people were staring, so he hid his face in his hand’s to avoid further humiliation. When Yuta’s laughing/coughing calmed down he whispered, ” I don’t know how you came to that conclusion but I understand your reaction though, he totally look’s like a bottom. But… he’s a closeted vers. Don’t tell him I said that, he won’t hesitate to kill me.”

Doyoung groaned, ”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask that. Also, we should totally not have this conversation.”

Yuta giggled, which was like music to Doyoung’s ears, and said, ”You’re right, Tae would have an aneurism if he knew.” Doyoung snorted in response, lifting his face from his hands and was immediately met by Yuta’s eyes staring at him. He swallowed dryly. ”Tell me about yourself instead, Doyoung.”

”Um, there isn’t really anything to tell,” He began, suddenly very conscious of what a boring life he lived. There honestly weren’t anything to say, his life consisted of working and sleeping mostly. ”I’m a lawyer, as you probably know. I- I work a lot. That’s pretty much it?”

Yuta scanned his face with curiosity. ”Really? You don’t have a hobby? What do you do in your free time?”

”I sleep. If I’m not working, I’m probably sleeping. Does that count as a hobby?”

”If you want it to, sure.” Yuta responded without judgement, warm smile never leaving his face. It made Doyoung feel a bit better about himself, but he’d rather not be the center of attention anymore, so he offered a small smile of his own and asked,

”What about you, hyung?”

Once again, Yuta perked up at the name and smiled a sunny smile as he began talking. ”Oh! Well, I’m not a big shot like you, I’m a freelance photographer. I usually have a side job as economical support, just in case you know, but I’m currently in between jobs. Turn’s out you’re not allowed to sleep during your shift’s, who knew?” He said, voice laced with sarcasm. He didn’t sound bitter though, just amused. Doyoung on the other hand…

”So you got fired, is that what you mean?”

”Well-”

”And you’re unemployed?”

”I mea-”

”And you still payed for my coffee, and tipped extra?”

”Uh yeah?”

Doyoung huffed in annoyance. He realized that he was getting worked up over nothing to basically a stranger, but money to him was kind of a sore spot. He had a complicated relationship to it, a love hate dynamic. Or more of a hate. Yeah, just hate. He hated money, like he hated men. Money made people corrupt, wether you had too little or too much. Finding a balance was impossible. To him, wasting money was the enemy. He refused to spend it on unnecessary things (that did not include coffee, cigarettes, or alcohol. He had problems like anybody else, damn ma just let him). Other than that, was his seething hatred of being in debt. All of this hate came from his childhood, he knew that, but it didn’t stop him from continuing to live by the rules his mother had taught him early on: _Save every penny you get, you will need it when you least expect it._ They surely did when he was younger, so he continued to live like it. So when this man-child in front of him didn’t seem to care at all, he got annoyed. ”Hyung, you can’t be so irresponsible with money! Who know’s when you get your next check, what if-”

”Doyoung,” Yuta interrupted him, with a smile that held more power than _god_ , probably, resting on his lips. His eyes were sincere but kind, like he understood why Doyoung was annoyed. ”Sometimes, there are people who need money more than I do.”

”Bu-”

”There is more to life than money, Doyoungie. It doesn’t measure my happiness. I probably have more than necessary compared to other’s, honestly, so I don’t mind giving it to those can make better use of it”

He took a sip of his tea as he moved his gaze to look outside as Doyoung took in what he had said, ~~and pointedly ignoring that he’d called him Doyoungie~~. Yuta’s words were… adult. They were mature and thoughtful. Maybe it was a bit mean, but it took him by surprise. He was a year older, sure, but all he had done until this point was flirt and act naive. And drinking already sweet tea with three (3) cubes of sugar, like hello caries much? Now when he suddenly was serious about something, it was like getting whiplash. Like of course Doyoung understood what he meant, he wasn’t fucking heartless. But he couldn’t specifically relate. Maybe that just made him a bitter bitch? Well, that’s probably it. Yuta seemed to be nothing but happy.

”Sorry.” Yuta suddenly said, dragging Doyoung out from his thoughts to give him a questioning look.

”Why are you sorry?”

”Because it- it sounded a bit preachy. I didn’t mean to bash you in any way, everybody has different opinions on things. It’s not my place to tell you what to think about money. Sorry.” Yuta smiled but he seemed guilty. Once again, Doyoung had the sensation of whiplash. Why would he even apologize about that, what an idiot. A handsome one, but still an idiot.

”No need. Also, can you stop acting like an adult, it’s weirding me out.” He responded, trying to shift the conversation from this weird tension that had formed. He didn’t like it.

Yuta didn’t seem to mind this change though, as he smiled quickly only to turn it into a pout. His eyes, gleaming in a childish playfulness, gave his real feelings away. ”Hey! I am an adult!”

Doyoung snorted in response, ”Hardly.”

Yuta laughed, and Doyoung had to once again remind himself that this was Taeyong’s husband, and that it was very wrong for him to want to turn that beautiful laugh into a moan. Yeah, Doyoung, do not go there. If he stayed in Yuta’s company too long he feared it would end up with Doyoung fucking deck him right in this cafe or, even worse, give him a blowjob in the bathroom. So yeah, he had to leave. Beside’s his brake was going to be over soon, probably. He didn’t even know how much time had passed, Yuta was very distracting.

”I think I have to leave now, my brake will be over soon. But, I will still pay you back. If you won’t accept my money now, I’ll just ask Taeyong for your venmo later.” He said with a smirk, standing up. He grabbed his coffee to take a last sip, only to swallow it down with disgust once he realized it had gone cold. Yeah, Yuta truly was a distraction.

Before he could leave the table, Yuta managed to grab his wrist and stopping him. He let him go immediately with a small blush. ”Wai- Wait! I’m serious Doyoung, I don’t want your money. But I will accept a date as payment. I want to see you again.”

”As I said hyung, Taeyong is my friend. I can’t do that to him.” Honestly, that was the only reason he didn’t say yes. Yuta could probably tell that as well, judging from how warm his cheeks felt.

Yuta frowned and pouted, ”I still don’t know why his opinion matter so much, but fine. Not a date, then? Just a dinner? Or a lunch? A coffee? A picnic?”

”It’s november.”

”Yeah alright, maybe not a picnic. Something indoors, but like totally platonic? Just a casual hang between friends!”

”We’re not friends though.” Doyoung retaliated without any heat, but he was pretty much a goner by now. Those eyes had no remorse for his poor heart.

”Fine, potential friends then? Still platonic. Just something. No funny business. I won’t ask you for anything, I promise.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and sighed. ”Fine.”

Yuta’s frown went to a shocked expression, and then to a happy one. ”Really?!”

”Yes, really.”

Yuta gave him a blinding smile and Doyoung could feel how he returned it, although a bit more subtle. There was a stretch of silence after that, which had Doyoung confused. Wasn’t Yuta going to ask for his number or like tell him where and when they should ’hang’. Doyoung met the other’s eyes, trying to signal at him to hurry the fuck up. He had places to be, and he just wanted the place and time for the dat- _dinner_. He meant dinner. Wait, they hadn’t decided on dinner yet. Did he want to go to dinner with Yuta? No, that’s absurd. Absolutely not. Anyways, back to reality … Yuta just looked back at him expectantly. Annoying ass.

”So?” Doyoung snapped impatiently.

”So what?” Yuta asked with a small smile.

”So… are you going to give me a time and a place or…?”

Yuta’s cute smile turned in to a mischievous smirk, ”Why? Isn’t you supposed to do that? It’s you who’s taking _me_ out, after all.”

God, he’s so fucking _annoying_. ”Fine! This Saturday, dinner 7.30 pm at N Grill-”

”Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Yuta interrupted him, grin still intact but he was trying to look upset. He was apparently not that great of an actor. _Fuck_ , he was still cute. ”You’re just gonna tell me to meet you somewhere? You haven’t even asked me if I _wan’t_ to yet!”

”Are you kidding me? I just did!”

”Nuh uh, you didn’t. All you said was ’fine’. You didn’t ask me anything.”

”Why the fuck would I ask you if you want to go to dinner with me, when you’re the one who told me to take _you_?!”

Yuta’s pout grew even cuter, and how that was fucking possible was beyond him. ”I told you, I won’t ask for _anything_.”

Doyoung groaned internaly, this fucking _brat_. This was not how thing’s were supposed to go, Doyoung didn’t ask anyone out ever, even if it was platonically. But this _little bitch_ , he just had to be so god damn annoyingly _gorgeous_ , pouting with his bitch ass perfect fucking mouth, eye’s twinkling like fucking _stars_ as if he had the motherfucking universe in them. One more fucking minute here and this bitch is going _down_ , he’ll either deck him or neck him. No other options. ”Fucking fine, oh my god. Yuta-hyung, do you want to go to dinner with me, this Saturday, 7.30 pm at N Grill?”

The man’s pout quickly turned in to a grin, his perfect fucking teeth basically blinding Doyoung, ”Oh Doyoung, you don’t even have to ask, of course I will!” Yuta winked.

Doyoung just groaned loudly and stomped out of the café, not daring to look back just in case Yuta did something unbearable like _smiling_ again. He quickened his steps, wanting to get back to his office as fast as possible and just get to work. He needs to distract himself form whatever this wast that just happened. He’d just asked _Yuta_ , Taeyong’s _husband_ , to dinner at _N -fucking- Grill_. What was he _thinking_? That place was romantic as _fuck_. People _proposed_ there and shit. And he was now taking someone else’s _husband_ there! Yes, for a platonic ’thank you’ dinner, but the atmosphere there would be something completely other than platonic. And he couldn’t really change it now, he didn’t even have Yuta’s number. And he _obviously_ couldn’t ask Taeyong for it. Maybe he could ask Jaehyun? Ten did say that Johnny said that Jaehyun said that he knew him. But that would be suspicious, he would totally tell Taeyong as any rational person would. That’s what we’ve learned from this, Doyoung wasn’t rational at _all_ , apparently. His last braincells have officially quit on him, because if they hadn’t he wouldn’t be going to fucking dinner with _Taeyong’s husband_ in three (3) fucking days. God _fucking_ dammit!

When he sat down in his office, he breathed out a sigh of relief. He emptied his pockets on his desk, and was suddenly reminded by the sight of his cigarettes that he hadn’t had a smoke yet.

He’d forgotten his own addiction.

Because of _Yuta_.

Oh god, he was in _deep_ shit. 

* * *

> **Me**
> 
> taeyongiee (*＾▽＾)／
> 
> thanks for dinner yesterday, u really saved my ass (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜

> **tyongie <3**
> 
> Yeah no, anytime !!
> 
> Just tell me when you’re broke next time
> 
> I’ll cook you a few meals so you won’t starve again
> 
> Idiot ;(

> **Me**
> 
> eeeiii don’t worry about me!! you know i’ll come bother u guys when i need 2 (・ωｰ)～☆
> 
> hey btw just wondering
> 
> do you go around telling people I was your best man?
> 
> because thats really cute, didn’t know u loved me that much (ᗒᗨᗕ)

> **tyongie <3**
> 
> You think I’d embarrass myself like that?
> 
> Of course not
> 
> Why ?
> 
> **Me**
> 
> so mean taeyongiiee (⋟﹏⋞)
> 
> and ah no reason, just wondering!!
> 
> going to an interview rn so we’ll talk later!! (9｀･ω･)9
> 
> **tyongie <3**
> 
> Uhh okay..
> 
> Good luck!!
> 
> You’re gonna do amazing!!

> **Me**
> 
> thanx (♡ >ω< ♡)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [vine](%E2%80%9D) that I though about, but if u thought about any other vine, then that works too. Who know’s what vine Doyoung thought about !!!!!! :p


	9. shitshitshitshit-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get kinda spicy in the office, and surprisingly jaehyun is the one fucking things up this time! Also Ten has a crisis. Or two. Or three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soso sorry for taking so long in updating, i’ve been suffering from a writers block recently and uni has been a lot ! I’ll try to get next chapter going as soon as possible, but for now, enjoy this one and thank you for waiting <33! Also thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! They really help me through tough times, ilysm babes :*
> 
> shoutout to sei and kaia for motivating me through this block, couldn’t have done it without u ;(
> 
> come interact with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/69isasexnr) if u want!!!!

_So, basically Park Chanyeol got hit by a car Friday night during an outing with friends. While the Park’s insits that it was unprovoked, several eyewitnesses claim that there was fight right before, presumably between Park’s gang and Byun’s. Our investigator told us that they have some kind of rivalry between them that has been going on since high school, but no one know what it’s about. Our client is very adamant in taking this to court, especially now that we know who the suspect is. I figure it’s because they want to shame the Byun’s, but we can do nothing but follow orders. Now, Exo as you all probably already know, is representing the Byun’s, who want to keep this out of court at any cost. My worry is that if we go to court, this will go way beyond the hit-and-run. They will dig up dirt about Chanyeol and the Park’s, anything to make any possible trial in their favor. What we actually would need is an agreement, but we won’t get it that easily since our clients refuse to step down as well. So what do we do? We need more informa-_

He was drawn from his thoughts of Johnny's briefing from this morning when a knock came from the door.

”Come in!” The door opened gently as someone stepped in, and closed it behind them.

”Hi Jae.”

Jaehyun raised his head from the documents on his desk to look at the unexpected, but very welcomed, guest. He smiled at Taeyong and motioned for him to come closer, suddenly filled with the need to touch him.

”My love, hey. What’s up?” Jaehyun asked as he took Taeyong’s hand in his, gently squeezing it before lifting it up to his mouth to give a small kiss to the knuckles. When he looked up again, Taeyong had a pretty blush adoring his cheeks but had a satisfied smile on his lips.

”It’s lunchtime. You weren’t in the cafeteria so I came looking for you.”

Jaehyun’s mouth formed into a small ”o” and looked over at the clock. He looked back at Taeyong with a guilty smile and chuckled, ”I’m sorry baby, I didn’t notice. I was too into this whole case.” He gestured to the documents on his desk.

”I thought so, so I bought you a sandwich.” Taeyong said and handed him a paper bag that he’d brought with him, ”I’m guessing you don’t plan on leaving anyways?”

”You’re a lifesaver, thank you.” Jaehyun took the bag with a grateful smile. ”Probably not. I’m nervous. My first ever high profile, you know?”

”I get it, I feel it too. I was very surprised when Johnny told me to join the briefing this morning.” Taeyong replied, seemingly excited as he squeezed Jaehyun’s hand and gazed the documents on the desk with fire in his eyes. Jaehyun was overjoyed.

”I noticed, you could hardly sit still when he mentioned the Park’s.” Jaehyun snorted and Taeyong rolled his eyes at him. ”I was just thinking about the briefing, by the way. Sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner, I know you probably wanted to vent your excitement.”

”It’s alright, we got busy. But god yeah, this so exciting! You know I love celebrity gossip, and now I’m getting all the juicy details!”

”That we can’t ever discuss with anyone else though.” Jaehyun quickly reminded, ”Doesn’t that kind of kill the joy?”

”Nah, I can still talk about it with you even though I know you could care less.” Taeyong joked.

”Hey, I do care!” Jaehyun pouted childishly and began dragging the other towards himself by their connected hands, letting Taeyong fall into his arms. He ended up with a furiously blushing husband in his lap while he rested his face on his chest. ”Or, I care about listening to you.”

”Jaehyun, we’re at work!” Taeyong hissed, but made no move to change their current position, instead steadying himself by relaxing in his hold so that he sat more comfortably on his knees. He hugged Jaehyun’s head a bit, dragging comforting fingers through his hair as Jaehyun nuzzled his chest, warmth of the skin beneath slipping through the shirt.

”And we’re alone, don’t worry honey.” He responded, voice slightly muffled by his husbands shirt. Oh, how he wanted to remove it, to be able to feel the soft skin underneath, to kiss it and bi-

He forced himself to stop his thoughts there. Probably not the smartest thing to think about now, with his husband sat on his lap, at work. He was a professional lawyer who’d rather keep his job, not some kind of exhibitionist.

But, he was also a professional Taeyong lover. Sometimes he really believed he was born to love Taeyong. Very cheesy, he knows, but it doesn’t make it any less true. Taeyong was born to be loved and Jaehyun was born to love him. And love him he sure as hell did, all the way back to their first kiss, when they weren’t even dating.

”What are you thinking about? You went all quiet suddenly.” Taeyong said with a quiet voice, still running his fingers through his hair.

”You.” Jaehyun responded casually, lifting his head to face his once again blushing husband. Or did he even stop blushing from before? It didn’t matter. The fact that he even had the ability to make this real life angel blush was still unbelievable.

”God, you’re so cheesy.” Taeyong muttered, gaze traveling from his eyes downwards. Jaehyun saw the opportunity, the want in the other’s eyes, and he would be a fool not to take it.

”Only for my baby.” He responded with hooded eyes, leaning in.

The kiss was sweet, tender and filled with love and adoration. Nothing spectacular in the least, but it still took his breath away. Kissing Taeyong was always an experience, no matter how uneventful it might seem. Before, when Jaehyun read how his favorite authors described the characters lips to be soft like ’velvet’ or ’silk’, he thought he knew what they meant. Just soft, right? But it wasn’t until Taeyong’s lips met his that he truly understood, and he now knew how someone could be obsessed with kissing. His husband poured all of his emotions into his kisses, somehow making his lips taste of pure love, as if that was a flavor, moving in unison with himself. Even a tender kiss like the one they shared now made Jaehyun’s ears turn bright red, heartbeat speeding up fast until it was the only thing he could hear except Taeyong’s breathing and small sighs. He drank them all up, not missing a beat when he felt Taeyong slightly turn his head to deepen the kiss. Knowing his husband, he probably did it unconsciously while losing himself in the kiss, forgetting where they were and the potential of someone walking in on them. Jaehyun should probably stop them because of that, but he would never waist an opportunity to make out with his husband. He ran his tongue over the other’s bottom lip, smiling into the kiss when Taeyong responded by opening his mouth with a sigh, pressing their bodies closer as the sweet kisses turned into something more passionate.

Jaehyun moved his hands from hugging his husband to rest them on his waist, slowly exploring his body. Taeyong changed from the kinda uncomfortable position on his knees to actually sit down in the other’s lap, relaxing more into his hold. Feeling brave, Taeyong gently grabbed the back of Jaehyun’s head, threading his fingers through his hair, and coaxed him even closer if that even was possible. Jaehyun smiled into the kiss, backing away teasingly to nip slightly on the older’s bottom lip.

” _Babe_ ,” Taeyong whined very quietly- a sound that went straight down to his nether regions- and Jaehyun tightened his hold on his husband, pressing him further down. He was about to really lose himself when they were (very rudely) interrupted by his office phone ringing. Taeyong startled out of his lap, eyes wide and lips kissed red, glistering with saliva. He looked absolutely stunning (when did he not?) and Jaehyun would do anything to have him back in his lap, to rile him up further and kiss him thoroughly, but duty called. Literally.

”Sorry, love.” He stood up and gave Taeyong a quick peck before he could flee, earning a very endearing blush from him.

”Oh god, we’re fucking stupid, doing this at work. I’m gonna go now, praying that I don’t look like a mess.” Taeyong snorted, combing through his hair and rubbing his lips with the back of his hand to remove the saliva.

”You look gorgeous, sweetheart. You always do.”

”You’re biased, though. Pick up your damn phone now! Bye!” Taeyong waved a quick bye before hastily making his way out of his office. Jaehyun smiled after him, and picked up the phone.

”Yes?”

” _Jaehyun_ ”, Sicheng’s voice spoke from the other end, ” _Your friend, Taeil, is here to see you_.”

”Taeil-hyung? Alright, send him up.” Jaehyun answered, and the receptionist hung up on him quickly after. Weird, why would Taeil be here now?

A few minutes passed by and then there was a knock on his door, which was opened a second after, revealing a mop of brown hair. Taeil stepped in, closing the door behind him, and turned to give a big smile.

”Jae, long time no see!”

Jaehyun stood up and went over to give the man a hug, then motioning for them to sit down on the couches.

”It hasn’t been that long, hyung.”

”It’s been long enough for me, brat. I haven’t seen you or Taeyong in like a month.” Taeil pouted.

”Sorry, sorry. How about dinner, Saturday? To make up for it. We can invite Yuta-hyung and Jungwoo, collect the gang you know?” Jaehyun smiled apologetically.

”That would be nice, I’m meeting with Jungwoo for lunch in like 30 minutes, I’ll ask him then.”

”Oh really? You should have invited us too!” Jaehyun said, now his turn to pout. Taeil rolled his eyes at him with a smile.

”Oh please, as if you have the time. Besides, I’m only meeting him because he’s invited Jaemin, who’s apparently bringing his boyfriend. Can you believe that Jungwoo is casually inviting my own baby-cousin, but is reluctant to invite me? The slander I have to go through!”

Jaehyun laughed at the older’s expression of mock hurt, ”Hey, if I knew Jaemin and Jeno was coming I would have made time!”

”Oh no, it’s not Jeno. He has a new boyfriend, I don’t know him yet. He’s Chinese, super cute according to Jungwoo.”

”Wait, wait, wait- Jaemin and Jeno broke up?” Jaehyun asked bewildered.

”No, I don’t think so? Jungwoo said something about they just ’adding’ another person, but I don’t know yet. Why does Jungwoo know more than me about Jaemin anyways? This is unacceptable.”

”Kids these days, huh?” Jaehyun laughed at Taeil’s apparent confusion and frustration at the matter.

”You’re a kid yourself, Jae. Don’t even try it with me.” Taeil scoffed playfully and Jaehyun rolled his eyes back.

”Alright, well, say hi to them from me I guess. And Jungwoo too, of course. It’s been a while.”

”Ah, speaking of him, he said he was asked on a date yesterday, by a customer, non the less. And he said that he’s _going_. He even seemed _excited_.”

”You’re _kidding!_ Our Jungwoo, famously rejecting any and all dates since highschool, _willingly_ accepted going on a date?” Jaehyun questioned with huge eyes.

”I know right? It’s crazy. I’m going to thoroughly question him about this man don’t worry. I only know that he was ’extremely handsome’ and that ’you could hear angels sing when he smiled’. Jungwoo’s words, of course. And he apparently tipped generously, even the friend he was eating with had been shocked.”

”Damn. Well, I’m happy for him if this guy is nice. He deserve’s some love.”

”He sure do.” Taeil was about to say something else, but was interrupted by his phone receiving a text. ”Ah, sorry Jae, I have to go. Jaemin said he’s here.” He said, standing up. Jaehyun stood up too, making their way to the door,

”Don’t worry about it. Also make sure to update me on the kid. I swear, if he hurts Jeno-”

”Calm down, you worrywart. I’ll make sure he’s not some bad kid trying to ruin your favorite baby’s relationship.” Taeil laughed.

”Jeno might be my favorite kid, but you know that Taeyong will forever be my favorite baby.”

Taeil made a face, ”Riiight, I forgot how disgusting you are.” Jaehyun laughed at that, not even having the decency to deny it.

”Why did you stop by, by the way? Did you need anything?” He asked, opening the door for the older to step out.

”Oh, no reason, I just wanted to say hi since I was in the area. I told you, I missed you!” Taeil said, spreading his arms for a hug. Jaehyun laughed and stepped in to it, folding his arms around the smaller man.

”Aren’t you cute, hyung. Where did the gemini in you disappear to?”

Taeil snorted and turned to whisper in his ear, ”Don’t test your luck, kid.”

They separated while laughing, Taeil blew him a kiss before making his way to the elevators. Jaehyun rolled his eyes at the older and was about to close the door again when he felt oddly observed. He turned his head to his right, locking eyes with someone in the end of the hallway, who had a very suspicious smile on his lips. Before Jaehyun even had the time to asses what his interaction with Taeil could’ve looked like, the person disappeared into an office further down, belonging to… Mark?

Shit. _Shit_.

Of all people, why did it have to be their firm’s absolute best _investigator_ that saw them.

The investigator who lived for spilling other’s secrets, and also happened to be Mark’s best friend.

The Mark, who happened to be one of the people Taeyong had placed his bet on.

Shit.

_Shitshitshitshit-_

* * *

”Shitshitshitshit-”

Ten was running late. Really late. It wasn’t uncommon, he had the bad habit of sleeping through his alarms in the morning, preferring to sleep just a few more minutes every time even though he hated arriving late. His bed was so warm and he always felt cold, especially during the fall seasons, so you can’t really blame him. Johnny always let him of the hook, he was an angel like that, but Ten still felt bad about being late. He’d been so good recently, even managing to make it early some days (!!!) but today… He must’ve forgotten to set his alarm yesterday, because he just woke up with a jolt to a very bright apartment. Too bright to be just morning. His suspicion was confirmed when he looked at his phone, the numbers 12:24 basically making his heart plummet out of his ass. _Fuck_.

Ten fell out of bed with a scream, quickly throwing on a clean dress shirt and a jumper on top, matching if with a pair of black trousers and some not too dirty socks. He didn’t bother fixing his hair or eating breakfast, taking his jacket and bag before practically hauling himself outside to catch a taxi. When the car started rolling he let out a sigh and collected himself for a second before he dared to look at his phone again. He had 6 missed calls form Johnny and 2 from Doyoung, a bunch of messages from them both as well. He quickly skimmed through Doyoung’s panicked text’s about ’hating men’, deeming them normal enough to not need an immediate response. He reluctantly clicked to his and Johnny’s chat, filled with multiple irritated where are you’s and you’re late’s. The latest text though, only 15 minutes ago, was neither angry or irritated.

> **Johnny**
> 
> Ten, please respond. Are you alright?
> 
> Please baby, I’m worried.
> 
> \- Johnny

Ten felt his cheeks heat up at the pet name, heart clenching uncomfortably. That was definitely not good at all. Johnny never called him pet names, which he shouldn’t of course, he was his boss, for fuck sake. Okay, wait, the lie detector in his head reminded him that Johnny did call him pet names, but only in the privacy of his bedroom when he wanted to make Ten squirm in embarrassment and pleasure. Somewhere along the line, Johnny had figured out that Ten did not know how to handle affection when it came from a place of… affection and care? He almost thought the L-word, but that would be too much. (Even the thought of someone like Johnny feeling anything remotely close to… the L-word, was too much for his heart and brain to handle).

Don’t get him wrong, Ten enjoyed compliments and sweet-talk. A lot. Thankfully, he received them too, since there was no shortage of people who felt the need to let him know, especially in clubs. But there was a difference in that type of crowd, in the way that they expressed themselves. They could be sweeter than sugar, but ultimately their compliments came from (sexual) attraction and they always wanted something in return. Which wasn’t weird at all though, you can’t go to a club and expect people to actually l*ve or care for you. No, that was not the problem.

The problem was that he was _weak_ for actual affection. So whenever someone actually cared for him, he had a hard time knowing how to handle it. If, say Doyoung or Johnny, who he knew actually held great affection for him, gave him compliments he would instantly turn into a blushing mess. Thankfully Doyoung was as bad, if not worse, with any form of affection. They showed their l*ve in other ways, that didn’t involve both of them cringing to death. It was mutually beneficial, and definitely not emotional constipation as Donghyuck once had said. Just because he was a cuddle-machine didn’t mean everybody could be, damn it.

So while Doyoung knew his weakness, he never acted on it since he couldn’t handle it either. That’s where the problem with Johnny presents itself.

Johnny was a romantic. He loved _love_ , and he had a lot of it to give, even platonic. Outside of his actual employment, Johnny’s job was basically to spread love and give cheesy compliments. Yes, a lawyer who was a hopeless romantic might not be the norm, since the amount of messy divorce cases and domestic violence cases he’d dealt with should probably have ruined his view on relationships, and love at that. But no matter how many horrible people he’d met (and in some cases defended), he kept his love for romance. He’d probably watched ’Legally blonde’ enough to last him a lifetime of belief in the judicial system and cliche love stories. Now, that didn’t necessarily matter to Ten, he wasn't the receiver of said love and he, unlike Johnny, had absolutely no faith in people from the beginning, so romance wasn’t even on the map.

At least, that’s how it was at first.

His and Johnny’s ’relationship’ developed quite fast during this last year, going from forced colleagues to friends, to close friends, to… something? Ten couldn’t even put a word on it. It was more than friends, more than friends with benefits (to Ten at least), but less than a relationship. Somewhere in between. There had been a weird tension between them before, that blew up in their faces one late night in the office, when they were the last one’s left working on a difficult case. One small touch turned into something else, and somehow they ended up in Johnny’s bed (he had profusely refused to do anything in his office, that bore). Sure, it’s cliche as hell, but it was Johnny, what else could you expect? But it wasn’t romance. Just casual sex, nothing more.

But one night, during an unexpectedly passionate moment, Johnny had slipped up and called him ’baby’. Johnny had immediately stopped and apologized, but Ten had missed it all. His thoughts was either running 1000 miles per second or not at all, he couldn’t really tell. All he knew was that Johnny had just called him baby, and that his heart had made a backflip. He didn’t know how he looked, but it must have been pretty telling since Johnny suddenly stopped his apologizing and looked down on him with searching eyes, before gently saying _”Do you like it when I call you baby?”_ Ten’s face probably resembled a tomato based on the playful smirk spreading on Johnny’s lips when he didn’t get a verbal response. And that began one of the ~~best~~ worst night’s of Ten’s life.

Having learned his weakness, Johnny was surprisingly sparse in his use of it. Exclusively in the bedroom, only when they got very heated, and always from a place of pleasure. He had never, not once, called Ten baby outside of this setting. Until now. And it wasn’t even teasingly. It was out of worry. And Ten _liked it_. Yeah, he was fucked.

What the fuck was he supposed to reply to that? Should he mention it? No, Johnny probably just slipped up again, but out of worry this time. Yeah, definitely ignore.

> **Me**
> 
> Hyung, I’m sososososo sorry my alarm didn’t go off this morning, I just woke up and I’m omw in a taxi now. Im so fucking sorry, I know the big briefing was this morning, I’ll make it up to you I promise. I’ll work unpaid overtime for a month or something, ok? I’m really sorry hyung :(

Ten sent it and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling unbelievably guilty. His driver suddenly honked at someone on the road, shouting ”Watch where you’re fucking going, moron!” , but Ten’s phone vibrated before he could look at the person. He cared more about Johnny’s quick response than some passerby.

> **Johnny**
> 
> It’s alright, as long as you’re okay. I was getting worried something had happened to you.
> 
> We’ll discuss that later, but please come to my office when you arrive.
> 
> Just be careful, you don’t have to hurry.
> 
> \- Johnny

He sighed in relief. Johnny wasn’t mad. Irritated, sure, but more worried. Of course he was. It made Ten feel slightly better, but he was still sorry. He shouldn’t cause so much trouble for Johnny, this morning had been important so he should have been there. He was going to make it up somehow.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of the large building, and he quickly paid before bolting out of the car. He waved at Sicheng in the reception, who was talking too three young looking guys, as he used his keycard to blipp himself in before running to the elevators. He accidentally slammed into a man who came out of the elevator, making them both stumble backwards.

”Oh god, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Ten asked, helping the other steady himself. He was met with a cheery smile with no hint of irritation which surprised him. The man was around his height and had a mop of brown hair with two tiny sections standing upwards on the head. It was kinda cute.

”Don’t worry about it, I’m guessing you’re late? Hurry, the doors are closing!” He said, just as Ten stretched out a hand to stop the elevator from leaving without him.

”Thanks! And sorry again!” He said and stepped in, pressing the button.

”Again, don’t worry about it!” The man smiled as the doors closed, separating them. Ten breathed out in relief and checked his phone just as a new message came in, but it wasn’t from Johnny this time. He unlocked it and read it, questions forming quickly in his head.

> **Donghyuckie**
> 
> hyung, u remember what u told me about taeyong nd jaehyun hiding their relationships ?
> 
> well, i just saw something VERY interesting…

_Huh?_


	10. to babe or not to babe, that is the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck lowkey being a spy (mafia au tease) and mark combusting bcus of one word,
> 
> ding ding ding ding!
> 
> new characters alert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man... yall im so damn sorry for not updating. im gonna be honest, i've been super stressed about uni and now that it's summer I just had no motivation? i'm very sorry, I still love this story!!! thankfully i'm less stressed now, and a bunch of good things are happening rn so this felt like a good time to force myself through this chapter! It's not my best, but it's something to get me started again! as always, ily all vvvv much, thnks for reading still and for waiting, and to all my friends: sorry for neglecting u :( this chap is for kaia, whom I miss v much but I just can't be on twt anymore bcus that ish toxic lmao ! <3

The door slammed shut behind him as he rushed in, information hot on his tongue ready to be spilled, phone in hand to update the only person as invested in the office romances as him, ”Mark, you’ll never _believe_ what I just s-”

”Did you forget our lunch _again_?”, his friend cut him off, pushing his glasses up to look at the younger with a raised brow. ”Also, it’s Mark- _hyung_ to you! At least here at work.”

”Huh?” Donghyuck answered intelligently, sending the text while looking down at his empty hands. He had. Damn. ”Oh. Whoops?” He smiled awkwardly. Mark just rolled his eyes, but he had a fond smile on his lips.

”Why do you even insist on making lunch for us when you forget it each time?” He sighed.

”In my defense, I didn’t forget to _make_ it this time, I just forgot it at home. Don’t worry though, I’ll order us something from that nice place down the street. That place you like so much!” Donghyuck said while switching from the message app to search up the restaurant’s website.

”They don’t do take out though.” Mark explained, ”You know this, we’ve tried it before.”

”Oh don’t worry darling, they’ll do take out for _me_.” He winked, smug smile on his lips, while he dialed their number.

Mark winced at that and whispered more to himself than anything, ”Seriously? How, every damn time, what the fuck…” Donghyuck chuckled at the other as the restaurant answered.

”Yes hi, I would like to order two of your lunch deals with meat, to go please.”

Mark watched as Donghyuck listened to whatever the person on the line answered, clearly explaining that they didn’t do take out. Donghyuck faked a sigh.

”Ah, of course. But before you hang up, can you tell mr. Kim that the sun shines bright even in november, the ice still has time to melt? Yes, your manager. Oh, he’ll know, don’t worry.” Mark rolled his eyes at the cryptic line, expecting no less drama from the younger.

This wasn’t the first time Donghyuck had pulled this kind of stunt, Mark would know from being his closest friend for almost 20 years. These vague sentences started to appear in highschool, and every time they got someone very scared. Mark might be oblivious, but he wasn’t that blind. Donghyuck had always been a fan of gossip, dating back to middle school when he started his own little business, exchanging snacks for information on who was crushing on who. Innocent enough, right? But that was only the beginning. By the time highschool ended, Donghyuck had built an empire revolving around keeping and spreading information, most harmless but some not so much. During their childhood, being Donghyuck’s friend proved to be the only safe-space in their school. Mark had the advantage never having any of his information spread around thanks to the monopoly Donghyuck held. If there ever was a rumor about him spreading, it would be gone faster than it arrived. It was kind of weird seeing people being both in awe and scared of him, when all Mark saw was the same cute but mischievous kid as always. Donghyuck never acted any different with him, always annoying him to his wits end but never actually doing him any harm.

He got dragged out of his thoughts when Donghyuck finished the call with a bright ”Thank you!” and the looked up at him with a playful smile, one Mark recognized from when 13 year old hyuck successfully got away with a prank. He couldn’t help but smile back in fondness.

”The food will be done in fifteen minutes, but unfortunately we’ll have to pick it up ourselves. Maybe I should have pressured them a little more…” he pondered while pocketing his phone.

”This is fine, Donghyuck. No need to go that far, I want to still be able to go there and eat, you know.” Mark quickly intervened, stopping his friend from going even further.

”Alright, alright.” Donghyuck laughed, ”I’ll go get it then, see you in a few!”

”Huh, wh- wait! We can go together, let me just finish this…” Mark stressed, turning his eyes back to the email. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow in question but a small smile was on his lips at the other’s hurried writing. He huffed out a quiet laugh,

”I can just go by myself, hyung? That’s why I was supposed to bring lunch today anyways, so that you didn’t have to leave the office because of how busy you are.”

Mark hit send before standing up, taking his keycard, phone and wallet. He looked up at the younger, waiting by the door. They were dressed quite differently, Mark in a black suit and Donghyuck in jeans and a simple cream sweater, but they oddly fit together still. He found it funny, how people would assume some kind of power dynamic difference because of their looks, when in reality Donghyuck was probably the scariest person he’s ever met.

”I know, and this is the last time I buy you lunch this year,” He said, of course a complete lie, which they both knew but chose to ignore, ”but I need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. I’ll go crazy if I have to be cooped up in here all day.” He explained, reaching for his coat. He didn’t hesitate even a second before trying to hand it over to the younger.

”You won’t be paying this time, hyung! Also, you’re dressed way colder than me, take that atrocious coat yourself.”

Mark snorted, as he forced the coat on the younger, ”Since when have you _ever_ paid, Hyuck? You never carry your wallet anywhere.”

Donghyuck huffed at the other but reluctantly fixed the coat over his shoulders. It was kind of nice. ”You don’t need to carry a wallet when you look like this, hyung. It’s the law of nature!”

”I am literary 100 percent sure that is not what the law of nature is, but whatever.” He shut the door behind them as they made their way to the elevators.

”Oh, but you agree that I’m that cute?” Donghyuck said with a smug smile, making Mark’s cheeks blush in a very light pink.

”I didn’t say that.”

”You didn’t _not_ say that either, tho…” Mark didn’t answer him, just rolling his eyes, ”Oh my god, I was right!” Donghyuck laughed in celebration as the elevator doors opened. ”Mark Lee think’s I’m cute! I need to tweet about this!” Donghyuck teased, earning a light hit on the head from the other.

”God, shut up, let’s just go.”

Donghyuck grinned in response and pressed the button.

-

After a few, antagonizing long, minutes walk with Donghyuck’s never ending teasing, they finally made it to the restaurant. They were greeted by a server who asked them if they wanted a table, but Donghyuck just smiled and told her that they were good but that mr. Kim was expecting them. She eyed them confused, but nodded and told them that he’d be with them in a minute. They stood back, Mark on his phone, as Donghyuck absentmindedly looked around the restaurant. His eyes went wide as he saw a mop of fiery red hair at one of the tables, immediately recognizing him from earlier. He gasped in surprise as he even recognized the person next to the man, quickly turning to Mark and hitting his arm a few times to gain his attention.

”Mark!”

Mark only hummed back, eyes not leaving his phone. Donghyuck continued to hit him, gaze still on the table.

”Wait a sec, I’m writing somethin-”

”Babe!” Donghyuck whisper shouted, letting the pet-name slip without a second thought. Mark teared his eyes away from his phone in shock, blush decorating his cheeks. ”See that tall, cute guy over there?”

Mark spluttered, ”Bab- wha- did- huh?!”

”He’s the one Lucas asked out, that server guy who he spent a fucking fortune on!”

”Did you just call me ba-”

Donghyuck, oblivious to Mark’s current crisis, kept talking as if the other was actually listening, ”And that other guy, the red head, I saw him with Jae-hyung earlier.”

”He called me babe?” Mark whispered to himself, cradling his head in his hands. ”I- I need to go to the bathroom,” He said quickly, racing away while Donghyuck kept talking to no one.

”But how do they know each oth-” He was dragged out of his monologue by a very familiar voice coming from behind him,

”Haechan? Is that you?”

Donghyuck looked up and his initial expression of concentration and confusion changed to one of happiness and surprise,

”Renjun! Hi, what are you doing here?”

”I’m here with my Jaemin, he’s introducing me to his cousin. What are you doing here though, hiding in the corner like a creep?”

”I’m here with Mark to eat, he’s- oh?” Donghyuck looked around to find Mark completely gone, ”Where did he go?” Renjun shrugged, signaling that he didn’t know, and Donghyuck hummed ”Ah, whatever.”

”Hey by the way, do you still work at that law firm? Seo’s, right? It’s been so long since we hung out, I feel like I don’t even remember you.” Renjun teased with a smile.

”Yah, it hasn’t been that long, drama queen. But yes, I still work there! Why?”

”Have you met my brother then? He started a few months ago, if I remember right.”

Donghyuck eyed him confused, ”Wait, you have a brother?”

”Yeah! Or well, half brother, but still. His name is Yukhei!”

”Huh, I never knew. Sorry, I haven’t heard of him.”

”Hmm, seems like you’re losing touch ’ _Full sun_ ’,” Renjun smirked, ”Back in the day you never let any piece of information slip by.”

Donghyuck groaned in respons, ”I have much more important info to keep now, I don’t have time to look in to every detail our employees!”

Renjun laughed, ”Whatever you say, whatever you say.” Renjun looked away for a second, before turning to him again with a big smile, ”Oh right, do you wanna say hi to Jaemin? You’ve only met him a few times right?” Renjun asked, but he was calling his boyfriends name before Donghyuck even had the chance to answer him, ”Jaemin, babe, come here!”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened in surprise as the head of the third person by the table he’d been observing earlier whipped around with a blinding smile. He immediately rose and hurried over, giving Renjun a side hug and a quick kiss on the top of his head. He kept his arm around the other’s waist even after, while greeting Donghyuck cheerily as always.

”Haechan! Nice seeing you again, it’s been a while!”

”Hi Jaemin.” Donghyuck responded, a little taken aback.

”Nana, Haechan work’s at Seo’s, you know, where Yukhei works? Didn’t you say that you knew someone there as well?” Renjun asked, making Donghyuck’s eyes widen even more.

”I do! Or, well, my cousin Taeil knows some people there. Ah, Taeil is the one with red hair.” Jaemin gestured back to the table, where the red haired guy and the tall blonde guy were peacefully talking. Donghyuck nodded while practically drinking up the information he was suddenly getting, and for free at that! ”Do you know Taeyong-hyung and Yoonoh-hyung?”

”I know Taeyong-hyung! But, I don’t think I’ve met the other one.”

”Hmm.. ah, do you know Taeil-hyung’s boyfriend then?” Jaemin asked, still cheery and completely unaware of the way Donghyuck suddenly was very interested. Taeil, the red head he’d seen hugging Jaehyun, who was married to a guy who no one knew, could this be him?

”What’s his name? Are they married?” Donghyuck asked eagerly, earning a confused look from Renjun.

”Uhh, no… They’ve just been dating for a few months, I think it’s a little to soon to get married.” Jaemin laughed awkwardly, ”His name is… ah shit, sorry I forgot. It doesn’t matter anyways. Oh look, it seems like we’re getting our food!” He said, nodding over to their table where a server was putting down plates.

”We should go, eat when it’s hot and all that. But we have to catch up later!” Renjun said, bringing Donghyuck’s attention to him. He gave a fond smile and nodded, shooing them away.

”Of course, I’ll text you! Nice seeing you, and you too Jaemin!”

The couple smiled and gave a quick wave before taking a seat just as Mark came back.

”Where the hell have you been? You disappeared all of a sudden!” Donghyuck asked, frown on his face.

”Uh- I was- um- toilet…?” Mark stuttered out, making his response seem more like a question than an answer. Donghyuck gave him a confused look, trying to capture the other’s shifting eyes with no avail. He was about to question him further when a new voice called for his attention. Damn, how many times can one guy be interrupted in a singular day? He didn't even get to ask Renjun or Jaemin more questions because he was interrupted by _plates!_ It pissed him off.

”F-Fullsun! How lovely to see you!” A large man boomed, seemingly confident but the hesitation in his voice told another story. Mark appreciated the distraction, but Donghyuck was not in the mood to be coddled by some ugly (and criminal, not that it mattered) man. He turned to him with a fake smile, to which he immediately hunched back slightly from.

”Mr. Kim, hello. Do you have our food? We don’t want to bother you long.”

”Yes, of course!” The manager announced, grabbing two paper-bags from behind he counter and handing them forth. ”On the house, of course.”

”Of course.” Donghyuck repeated, took the bags and nodded, not sparing him another glance before turning to Mark, who was stood awkwardly behind the youngest. He never knew how to behave in those kinds of situations. ”Let’s go eat!”

-

They ate in peace- or well, as much peace one could have with Donghyuck- in Mark’s office. The younger was writing on his laptop, focused but at the same time brimming with excitement for some reason. He kinda resembled a puppy, Mark could almost imagine a tail wagging behind him.

”What are you working on hyuck? The Park one?”

”Oh no, Markie dearest, this is something _far_ more important.” Donghyuck said, eyes not leaving his computer.

”Oh?”

”But it feels like I’m missing something, like a piece of a puzzle.”

”You just gotta find it then, don’t you? Or, like buy a new set. Not that you ever would, you cheapskate.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, ”I didn’t mean a _literal_ puzzle, hyung, I can’t just b-” He cut himself of with wide eyes as his phone dinged. A smile began spreading on his lips, ”Babe, you’re a fucking _genius_.”

Mark choked. Hard.

-

> **Me**
> 
> hyung, u remember what u told me about taeyong nd jaehyun hiding their relationships ? well, i just saw something VERY interesting…

> **boss fucker**
> 
> I’m just done getting yelled at so u better bring me sum juicy :)

> **Me**
> 
> it’ll cost ya ;)

> **boss fucker**
> 
> fine you devil, name ur price

> **Me**
> 
> hmm… well I was thinking…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading!


End file.
